Entre cerezos
by AleSt
Summary: Sakura regresa a Konoha después de estar siete años en Suna. A su regreso, Kakashi descubre que ya no es la niña que fue su estudiante y se ve obligado a enfrentar estos nuevos y excitantes pensamientos, así como los conflictos emocionales que surgen cuando finalmente admite lo que siente por la que una vez fue Sakura Uchiha. (KakaSaku). Regalo para Camille Carstairs ¡Felicidades!
1. Aceptación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs , quien me dejó usarlo sin saber que era para su propio regalo xD.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Alpha que me ayudó con las ideas para darle forma a este capítulo y al fic en general. Thanks Alpha.**

 **Este fic es para Camille Carstairs por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!**

* * *

 **Entre cerezos**

 **Aceptación.**

* * *

Los días en Konoha transcurrían como siempre, ningún cambio aparente para los habitantes de la aldea, excepto para el actual ex Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Todo se mantenía igual, sin embargo, de alguna forma, para él las cosas eran distintas, incluso el aire tenía una esencia a la cual en el pasado nunca le prestó tanta atención, pero que ahora parecía estar por todas partes.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras caminaba rumbo a los jardines de la aldea, mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y agradecía internamente por poder caminar sin interrupciones ahora que todos los aldeanos se encontraban ocupados preparándose para asistir al Hanami.

Toda la aldea estaba decorada con adornos y lámparas de papel que colgaban de las paredes y ventanas. Bajo la protección de su máscara se permitió sonreír al ver a Konoha tan llena de vida, disfrutando de una paz que tan merecidamente habían conseguido. Su sonrisa se acentuó al ver a un grupo de niños correr detrás de una pelota, luchando por mantener el equilibrio debido a los yukatas y kimonos tradicionales que vestían.

Se respiraba alegría, el aroma de las flores inundaba el ambiente y aun así Kakashi únicamente parecía distinguir un sólo aroma, _el de ella_. Enfocó su mirada en las nubes sintiéndose un idiota por pensar de esa forma, ni siquiera sabía exactamente de qué manera estaba pensando en ella, pero eso no le impedía distinguir que era una forma idiota.

Alejó de su mente cualquier pensamiento extraño que pudiera surgir y aceleró el paso, quería llegar antes que sus ex alumnos, antes que los hijos de sus ex alumnos. Quería encontrar un buen árbol, con ramas y hojas frondosas que le permitieran ocultarse y observarlo todo desde ahí, luego haría su aparición un par de horas más tarde. Lo que menos quería era perder su reputación, así que llegaría tarde como siempre hacía, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba ya en los jardines de la aldea, varias familias de civiles y algunos clanes shinobi ya se encontraban ahí, varios tendían manteles bajo los cerezos que empezaban a florecer en un espectáculo de color digno del Hanami.

Kakashi subió a un cerezo especialmente alto y se sentó en la copa con la espalda recargada en el tronco, desde esa posición podía observar a todos sin ser visto. Sacó un Icha Icha de la bolsa donde mantenía los kunai y comenzó a leer mientras vigilaba todo lo que pasaba abajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando observó llegar a los del clan Hyuuga, encabezados por Hanabi quién desde que había asumido la cabecera del clan se veía distinta, más hermosa, más madura, desprendía un aire de inteligencia que desde siempre había brillado en sus plateados ojos, pero que ahora era notorio para todos en la aldea. Cómo siempre, los Hyuuga entraron milimétricamente sincronizados, caminando con elegancia mientras se dirigían al área previamente reservada para ellos.

Poco después llegó el actual séptimo Hokage. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo junto a su familia. Vestía un sencillo yukata blanco y la capa y sombrero de Hokage, junto a él venía Hinata que a pesar de ser la esposa del Hokage y la princesa mayor del clan Hyuuga, vestía un kimono bastante simple, pero que de alguna manera la hacía resaltar más, Boruto y Himawari eran el complemento perfecto en el cuadro familiar. Kakashi realmente se alegraba por su ex alumno cabeza hueca, Naruto había conseguido todo lo que siempre quiso y ahora era admirado y respetado, pero sobre todo era amado por su aldea y por su familia. Realmente se merecía esa felicidad.

Los Nara, los Akimichi y los Yamanaka fueron los siguientes en llegar, parecía como si esos tres clanes se pusieran de acuerdo previamente para aparecer siempre juntos a eventos o celebraciones. Incluso para empezar a tener descendencia parecía que lo acordaban de antemano. No por nada en Konoha siempre existía una combinación InoShikaCho en cada generación de ninjas.

Kiba, Shino, Lee y Tenten también habían llegado. Los antiguos compañeros y camaradas se juntaron para disfrutar del espectáculo que el florecimiento de los cerezos les ofrecía, mientras compartían anécdotas y veían a sus hijos correr y jugar entre ellos. La nueva generación apenas había comenzado la academia, pero daba la impresión de que los nuevos equipos ya se habían establecido.

Sí, definitivamente en el ambiente se respiraba alegría y felicidad, que aunada a la fragancia que los cerezos desprendían hacían sentir a Kakashi en paz, una paz que se vio interrumpida cuando sintió el chakra de _ella_ aproximarse a los jardines.

—Sakura —suspiró lentamente, pronunciando el nombre con una inusitada pausa, como si estuviera saboreando cada letra.

Cuando la vio llegar, soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo y de lo cual no se había dado cuenta.

Para Kakashi por un momento todo se volvió silencioso, no era capaz de escuchar nada más que no fuera el roce de las telas del kimomo que vestía la que un día fue su alumna. Por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirarla. Su kimono blanco en el costado derecho y rosa pálido del costado izquierdo, se mimetizaba de forma casi demasiado perfecta con su piel y su cabello recogido. Nunca antes había sido tan consciente del esbelto cuello de Sakura. Lo había visto cientos de veces porque Sakura siempre se sujetaba el cabello en una coleta cuando estaba trabajando en el hospital de la aldea, pero nunca antes lo había visto como ahora o para el caso nunca le había puesto tanta atención como ahora.

¿Cuántas veces había estado cerca de ella con su cuello tan expuesto como estaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ahora la simple visión le hacía pensar en cosas extrañas? ¿Por qué tenía estos repentinos deseos de besar, lamer, morder y besar otra vez ese esbelto cuello?

Pasó la página del libro intentando continuar con su lectura, pero fracasando totalmente. Era más fácil pretender que estaba leyendo a tener que enfrentar los pensamientos y sensaciones que desde hace algún tiempo venían rondando su cabeza con respecto a Sakura.

Desde que Sakura había vuelto a Konoha después de esos siete años en Suna, algo había cambiado en su relación con su ex alumna, más específicamente en la forma en la Kakashi la veía. Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio cuando él mismo fue a escoltarla para traerla de vuelta a ella y la pequeña Sarada. Sentía que era su obligación ir por ellas siendo que fue él quien la autorizó para ausentarse de Konoha por todos esos años cuando aún era el Hokage.

Siete años pasaron de forma tan rápida que no le dio tiempo a pensar en todo lo que Sakura podía haber cambiado. Es cierto que todos lo había hecho, todos cambiaron, pero al convivir día a día con Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee y los demás sus cambios los sintió más como el paso natural del tiempo, pero con Sakura fue todo lo contrario. Al volver a verla sintió como si de pronto el peso de todos esos años le cayeran directamente encima, empezando por Sarada que ya no era la bebé recién nacida que era tan parecida a su padre, ahora tenía siete años y estaba por ingresar a la Academia de Konoha.

Sakura por su parte estaba tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía igual a como la recordaba. Era extraño, pero en sus ojos vio todo el tiempo que había pasado, todo lo que se había perdido, todo lo que ya no sabía de ella y, aun así, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Volvió a pasar una página del libro sin siquiera haber leído la anterior, no quería pensar en lo poco que conocía a la nueva Sakura y en lo mucho que disfrutaba ir conociendo cada día un nuevo detalle. Un año había transcurrido desde su regreso a la aldea y aún seguía aprendiendo cosas nuevas de ella todos los días.

Un nuevo vistazo a su cuello lo hizo apretar los puños y desviar la mirada debido a las imágenes que flotaron frente a sus ojos, una mezcla entre el Icha Icha que se suponía estaba leyendo con Sakura como protagonista.

Por Kami, era Hatake Kakashi, conocido como el ninja que copia y actual ex Hokage, no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos y mucho menos con su ex alumna quien por algunos años también fue la esposa de otro de sus antiguos alumnos.

—Sasuke —susurró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Por qué tomaron la decisión de divorciarse? ¿Sakura, por qué tuviste que divorciarte? —se preguntaba en voz alta.

Últimamente se encontraba a si mismo formulándose constantemente ese tipo de preguntas. Para todos fue una sorpresa el divorcio de Sakura y Sasuke, al estar los dos lejos de la aldea ninguno de sus amigos sabia realmente los motivos que los llevaron a separarse definitivamente. Kakashi respetó sus deseos y nunca intentó averiguar los detalles, pero ahora no hacia otra cosa más que pensar en ello porque si Sakura aun estuviera casada con Sasuke, seguramente no estaría pensando en su alumna de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras veía a Sarada hablando con Naruto, la heredera Uchiha completamente deslumbrada por la sonrisa que el rubio le ofrecía, a su lado Boruto los miraba haciendo un puchero. Todas las personas que le eran preciadas se veían felices, todos observando a la nueva generación con orgullo.

Sin darse cuenta el atardecer había comenzado a caer, observó a Sakura levantarse y dirigirse a una sección de los jardines que estaba desierta, dejando a Sarada con Boruto y Himawari mientras intentaban hacer que Akamaru les diera un paseo sobre su lomo.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de su pecho al darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. La sección que estaba designada al clan Uchiha por muchos años estuvo inhabilitada por respeto al clan que una vez fue el más poderoso de la aldea, lugar que Sakura frecuentaba desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea para ir con Orochimaru.

Finalmente decidió bajar del árbol, ya era lo suficientemente tarde cómo para por fin presentarse ante sus amigos.

—Yo —dijo apareciendo tras una nube de humo y levantando una mano como saludo.

—Kakashi-sensei. ¿Por qué nunca puedes llegar a tiempo, ttebayo? —se quejó el actual Hokage.

—Eso es porque es más perezoso que el vago de Shikamaru —soltó Temari a modo de saludo haciendo que el aludido soltara un suspiro de resignación.

—No seas tan mala conmigo Temari-chan. Lo que pasa es que mientras venía para acá me crucé con un gato negro y tuve que rodear la aldea para que no se me pegara la mala suerte.

La princesa de Suna estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas ante la respuesta, mientras Ino, Choji y Shikamaru hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír.

—Sí claro, sensei. ¿De casualidad era el mismo gato negro que se cruzaba en tu camino cuando éramos niños o se trataba de otro?

—Verás Naruto, no me detuve a preguntarle —dijo colocando su mano detrás de su cuello y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Sorprendentemente fue Hinata la primera en reír ante la expresión incrédula de su esposo, seguida por todos los demás.

—Kakashi-sama aún hay onigiris —indicó la mayor de las Hyuuga una vez recuperó la compostura.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan —Kakashi acentuó más su sonrisa.

—Voy a traer de vuelta a la frente de marquesina, ya casi es hora de encender las lámparas —señaló Ino mientras se levantaba para ir en busca de su amiga.

—No te preocupes Ino-chan, yo iré por Sakura-chan.

—Kakashi, avísanos si se te cruza otro gato negro en el camino —la voz cansada de Shikamaru hizo a todos reír una vez más.

—Claro Shikamaru.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Sakura de pie bajo la sombra de un cerezo mirando al horizonte, justo en la dirección en la que se encontraba la entrada principal de la aldea.

—¿Llegando tarde como siempre, Kakashi? —preguntó la de cabello rosa.

—Ah —contestó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos, los dos mirando el horizonte cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Kakashi disimuladamente concentró su mirada en el rostro sereno de su ex alumna. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, quizá un poco más definido, pero en realidad no había cambiado nada. Aun reconocía a su alumna en esos delicados rasgos. El verdadero cambio estaba en sus ojos, en esos ojos verdes que ahora lucían distintos, de alguna manera distantes.

—¿Aún lo esperas? —preguntó de pronto, sin saber exactamente porque hacia esa pregunta; sin embargo, se encontró a si mismo ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

—Siempre. Siempre esperaré su regreso.

Sabía que no tenía motivos para sentirse dolido, pero lo hacía, esas palabras le dolían y ahí, en ese momento, tuvo que aceptar que si le dolían era porque desde que Sakura volvió a la aldea él había comenzado a sentir algo mucho más profundo que el cariño que se podía sentir por una estudiante a la que se apreciaba.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste entonces? —sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer esa pregunta, era un asunto personal, pero no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente tenía que saber.

Sakura sonrió casi con tristeza sin desviar su mirada del horizonte.

—Porque ahora está Sarada y yo ya no podía seguir esperando.

—Acabas decir que siempre esperas por su regreso, Sakura —mencionó Kakashi.

Ese era uno de los cambios en Sakura, ya no podía entenderla o leerla como cuando era su estudiante.

—Has perdido el toque Kakashi. ¿No me digas que los años enserio te han caído encima? _Anciano_.

—Sakura-chan, no soy un… —el antiguo Hokage se cortó en seco al percibir el chakra que se acercaba a la aldea.

Cuando Sakura fue consciente de quien estaba cruzando las puertas de Konoha en ese mismo instante, Kakashi la vio estremecerse.

—Parece que no vas a tener que esperar más, Sakura-chan.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró la ninja médico antes de mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumple Cami!**

 **La única manera de dejar de ser vaga y escribir por fin un Kakasaku tenía que ser por tu cumple. Este capítulo está dedicado a ti enteramente, al igual que el resto del fic. Tienes ya una idea de lo que va la historia, pero como siempre, al final nunca hago lo que planeo, así que #aguanteconelfic lol. Lo mejor del año pasado fue saber que eras mi gemela astral porque somos igual de heaters. Primer cumple de todos los que están por venir. Espero que pases un feliz día boluda xD.**

 **Ok, este será un fic de más o menos 10 capítulos, capítulos cortos para que me sea relativamente fácil actualizar periódicamente. Espero hacerlo una vez por semana o máximo cada 15 días, aunque no prometo nada. Es rating M porque habrá lemon más adelante, no tantos, dos o tres tal vez.**

 **He iniciado con lo que pasa en la mitad del fic, es decir que el próximo capítulo será sobre Sakura aceptando irse a Suna, veremos el motivo por el que se fue y como eso la ha hecho cambiar un poco a cómo es ahora (prometo que no será ooc). Así irán los capítulos hasta que lleguemos a este y de ahí en adelante hasta el cierre, por eso ven tantas cosas sueltas en este primer capítulo, pero no se preocupen, iré atando y explicando todo a medida que vaya avanzando.**

 **A todos los que lean este fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Feliz cumple otra vez, Cami. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **A.**


	2. Adiós Konoha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **Adiós Konoha**

* * *

— _¿Puedo cargarla Sakura-chan?_

— _No sé. Sarada es muy pequeña todavía, Naruto._

— _Es igual de pequeña que Boruto. Vamos Sakura-chan, seré cuidadoso ttebayo._

Sakura no sabía porque la mirada esperanzada que le dio Naruto cuando finalmente le permitió tomar a Sarada en brazos flotaba en su memoria justamente cuando recibía de manos del Sexto el pedido de Suna.

El Rokudaime Hokage mantenía los brazos sobre el escritorio, sus manos enlazadas a la altura de la barbilla mientras observaba a Sakura leer el mensaje del Kazegake.

—Kakashi me ha pedido elegir a alguien con la capacidad suficiente para llevar a cabo el pedido de Gaara. Te he recomendado a ti, Sakura —Tsunade miraba por el cristal de la ventana el reflejo incrédulo de su alumna.

—Pero, Tsunade-sama yo… —las palabras le fallaron—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que ausentarme?

—Indefinido —respondió Kakashi—. Sakura, esta no es una misión regular. No te la asignaré a menos que tú decidas tomarla.

Leyó nuevamente el pedido de Suna. El Kazekage solicitaba la ayuda de Konoha para establecer un Centro de Antídotos y Venenos que sirviera como base central para todas las aldeas de la alianza shinobi tras la guerra. Desde que Akasuna no Sasori fue derrotado, Suna continuó con el estudio de los venenos que el ninja renegado había desarrollado. A muchos de ellos, al asilarlos, consiguieron darle otro tipo de usos en el campo de la medicina; sin embargo, otros continuaban sin un antídoto y sin un estudio detallado de sus efectos en el cuerpo humano. Gaara pedía la ayuda de Konoha para continuar con el estudio de los venenos de Sasori, estaba seguro que al descifrar todos sus secretos, los avances médicos llevarían a todas las aldeas a una nueva era.

—Hace tiempo que me has superado, Sakura —dijo Tsunade—.Tienes el talento y la inteligencia para llevar acabo esta petición, lo demostraste cuando preparaste el antídoto que le salvó la vida a Kankuro.

—Pero…

—Lo sé Sakura, sé lo que te preocupa y es precisamente por esa razón por la cual te lo proponemos.

—Sakura, ve a casa y piénsalo, si decides no ir encontraré a alguien más, no tienes que preocuparte. Ve con Sarada-chan —finalizó Kakashi.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama —hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi observó a su ex alumna salir de la oficina, sabía que lo que le pedían era demasiado. Dejar atrás su aldea, sus amigos, su vida. Suspiró con cansancio tras su máscara.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece ¿no, Kakashi? —preguntó la rubia que también tenía la mirada fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Sakura.

—Nunca imaginé cuánto. Ser Hokage es…

—No me refiero a ser Hokage —lo interrumpió—. Ser sensei es una responsabilidad que nunca termina, recuérdalo Kakashi —y con eso Tsunade salió de la oficina dejándolo solo.

—Lo es —murmuró para si mismo mientras observaba la fotografía del antiguo equipo siete que mantenía en su escritorio.

.

* * *

—Y bien, frente ¿para qué te mandó a llamar Kakashi-sama? —susurró bajito al abrir la puerta de su casa con Inojin en sus brazos.

—Primero, ¿cómo está Sarada? ¿Te ha dado algún problema, Ino? —preguntó Sakura mientras entraba a la casa de su amiga.

—No, ha estado durmiendo desde que te fuiste.

Sakura no perdió tiempo y fue directamente a la cuna de Inojin, en la que dormía en esos momentos su hija. Sonrió al verla, olvidando todo aquello en lo que había estado pensando desde que salió de la oficina de Kakashi. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello negro y el rostro sonrojado de la bebé, sonriendo todavía más.

—¿Para qué te llamaron Sakura? —La voz de Ino adquirió un tono más serio del normal al hacer la pregunta— Fue para asignarte una misión ¿no es así?

—Sí. No, no exactamente —contestó contemplando a Sarada dormir.

—¿Cómo? No pueden asignarte una misión, estás de baja temporal como kunoichi, Sarada-chan apenas tiene cuatro meses de nacida. No puedes dejarla, Sakura. ¡No puedes!

—Baja la voz, Ino vas a despertar a los niños —siseó entre dientes—. Y no, no pienso dejar a Sarada-chan. Nunca lo haría.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? Últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento en el hospital, Tsunade-sama he estado observando el trabajo de todos los ninjas médicos.

—Ino, no me asignaron una misión, me propusieron una —dijo, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con su rubia amiga.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te propusieron una misión? —El rostro de Ino era la viva imagen del desconcierto.

—Una propuesta. No tengo que aceptar. Si digo que no, buscaran a otro ninja para llevar acabo la misión.

—¿Qué es lo que te propusieron exactamente, frente? —el pequeño Inojin se movió entre los brazos de su madre, la siesta aparentemente había terminado. —Espera un momento, tengo un biberón listo —Ino salió de la estancia rumbo a la cocina.

La expresión de Sakura se suavizó al ver a Ino hablarle a Inojin con ternura mientras lo alimentaba y fue consciente de lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado. Ya no eran más las chicas de antes, ahora eran responsables por la vida de otra persona. Unas pequeñas personas por las cuales estarían dispuestas a entregar sus vidas si eso significaba mantenerlos a salvo.

—Suna solicita la ayuda de Konoha para establecer un Centro de Antídotos y Venenos que beneficie a toda la alianza shinobi. No han dejado de estudiar los venenos de Sasori y piden nuestra ayuda para continuar con la investigación. Kakashi-sensei le pidió a Tsunade-sama su ayuda para encontrar la persona adecuada para llevar a cabo la tarea. Me ha recomendado a mí —simplemente lo dijo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ino no dijo nada por varios minutos, aparentemente concentrada en alimentar a Inojin.

—Por lo que dices, es una misión de tiempo indefinido —afirmó la rubia cuando por fin se decidió a decir algo—. Si aceptas te irías de Konoha con Sarada-chan por un largo tiempo, años tal vez.

—Así es. Pero no pienso aceptarla, en realidad no puedo irme de la aldea. Toda mi vida está aquí y ahora la de Sarada-chan también. Además, Sasuke-kun podría regresar en cualquier momento y quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda, al igual que quiero estar para presenciar el día en que Naruto se convierta en el Séptimo —Sakura sonreía segura de su decisión.

—Creo que deberías aceptar.

—Ino, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres que me vaya de Konoha?

—No es eso, frente. Es sólo que creo que deberías ver con tus propios ojos que hay más allá de la aldea —explicó mientras colocaba a Inojin en su cuna junto a Sarada.

—Miren quién fue a hablar, cómo si tu conocieras más del mundo que yo, cerda.

—Tienes razón Sakura, pero… ¿Recuerdas cuándo Naruto se fue a recorrer el mundo con Jiraiya-sama? A su regreso seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero de alguna manera había madurado, veía las cosas de forma diferente. Incluso Shikamaru y Choji regresaron algo diferentes después de haber pasado un tiempo en Suna y Kumo —la rubia suspiró con añoranza—. A veces me pregunto ¿qué tanto habría cambiado yo si también hubiera salido a conocer cómo era el mundo después de la guerra?

Sakura observaba a Ino cómo si fuera la primera vez que de verdad veía a su amiga. ¿Tanto había cambiado? ¿Por qué ella no lo había notado antes?

—Pero si hubiera salido tal vez no me hubiera casado con Sai y no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora, frente. Sin embargo, tú si puedes salir y ver el mundo por ti misma, ni la aldea, ni tus amigos, ni ninguna de las personas que te queremos vamos a ir a ningún lado, estaremos aquí esperando por ti.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun…

—Cuando Sasuke-kun regrese de su misión irá a buscarte en Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Konoha, en cualquier lugar. Puedes esperar por él aquí o en Suna.

—Ino yo… Yo no puedo alejar a Sarada-chan de su hogar, no puedo abandonar mi trabajo en el hospital, yo…

—Sakura —volvió a interrumpir Ino—. No tengas miedo, no trates de encontrar una excusa. Tsunade-sama te recomendó para la misión consciente de lo mucho que está pidiendo de ti, pero si lo hizo es porque cree que eres la única que puede hacer realmente algo importante con esa investigación. Frente, no pienso admitirlo en voz alta nunca más, pero eres brillante como ninja médico. Piensa en que Sasuke-kun está lejos cumpliendo su misión, tratando de mantener la seguridad de la aldea. Naruto en unos años será el Hokage, por Kami, será Hokage —las dos rieron—, y ahora tú tienes la oportunidad de seguir tu propio camino, uno que te permite seguir caminando junto ellos, sin tener que mirar sus espaldas nunca más.

—Ino —susurró Sakura con lágrimas que no se derramaban brillándole en las esquinas de los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sarada despertó llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Ino la levantó y comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos, susurrando palabras amorosas para tratar de calmarla, mientras Sakura iba por uno de los biberones que le había preparado en caso de que despertara y quisiera comer.

Su amiga tomó el biberón y comenzó a alimentar a Sarada.

—Gracias Ino —dijo de pronto, había tanto agradecimiento en la voz de Sakura que Ino sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

El pequeño Inojin levantó sus bracitos reclamando atención. Sakura no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, las dos estaban llorando. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntas y lo mucho que aún esperaban compartir.

—Inojin-kun es tan tranquilo y calmado —señaló Sakura cuando pudo por fin hablar—. Se parece mucho a Sai.

—Yo también puse de mi parte, frente —replicó la rubia.

—Ino, cerda.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos una vez más y se echaron a reír como en los viejos tiempos.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde y mi padres me pidieron que llevara a Sarada-chan para jugar con ella.

—Sí. Sai también debe estar por llegar.

Las dos se intercambiaron los bebés antes de que Sakura tomara las cosas de Sarada para partir

—Al menos piénsalo, ¿está bien?

—Lo haré, lo pensaré. Nos vemos y gracias por cuidar a Sarada-chan.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea rumbo a la casa de sus padres, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de añoranza en su corazón. ¿De verdad podía dejar Konoha atrás por tiempo indefinido?

Con ese pensamiento se perdió entre la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Sakura era consciente de que esa noche el llanto de Sarada no iba a ser lo único que la mantuviera despierta, las cosas que Ino le había dicho también jugarían un papel importante en la larga noche que preveía iba a tener.

.

* * *

A primera hora del día siguiente Sakura se encontraba esperando afuera de la oficina de Kakashi.

—Sakura. Así que has decidido ir a Suna —indicó Kakashi apareciendo de la nada como siempre hacía.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo sabías que…

—Lo sé porque eres mi alumna —dijo el actual Hokage esbozando su típica sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que una calidez invadía su pecho. No pudo evitar sentirse apreciada y querida por quién fue su sensei.

Kakashi sin darse cuenta y con esa simple frase había disipado las pocas dudas que aún rondaban la cabeza de Sakura. La kunoichi se repitió a si misma que no podía fallarle a Kakashi ni a Tsunade-sama, habían puesto su confianza en ella, los dos creían en sus capacidades y ella no podía decepcionarlos.

—Kakashi-sensei —su voz nunca había sonado tan firme como lo hacía ahora—. Yo Uchiha Sakura acepto la misión que me ha encomendado y prometo cumplirla para el beneficio de todos.

—Sakura…

—Sólo tengo una petición que hacerle, Hokage-sama —interrumpió, intuyendo las intenciones de Kakashi.

Era la primera vez que Sakura se dirigía a él por su título. Kakashi comprendió que su decisión estaba tomada y que no había dudas en ella. Se sintió orgulloso por la gran kunoichi en la que Sakura se había convertido.

—Si le escribes una nota yo me encargo de que la reciba —ofreció, entendiendo enseguida que su petición tenía que ver con Sasuke.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, ¿cuándo tengo que partir?

* * *

 **Lo sé, no hubo KakaSaku en este capítulo y no lo habrá en los próximos cuatro T_T Pero es necesario, en este momento Sakura acaba de tener a Sarada y aún está a la espera de Sasuke, quiero sentar bien las bases de este fic y para eso tenemos que darle un vistazo a lo que pasó antes de que Kakashi se diera cuenta que Sakura le gusta y todo los demás *-***

 **También me gustaría recomendar fics KakaSaku, así todos los que lean, al final podrán referirse a otro KakaSaku y así pueden seguir llenándose de amor por este pairing. Mi primera recomendación es de un one-shot de Alphabetta titulado "Una reputación que mantener", trata de Kakashi y de cómo es que llegó a ser el sexy perv que amamos, hasta el momento en que se convierte en el protagonista de un Icha Icha junto a Sakura *-* ¡Léanlo, no se arrepentirán!**

 **Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este segundo capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :)**

 **Becky: También adoro el KakaSaku. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review!**

 **Cami: Nací cruel y moriré cruel xD. Estoy muy feliz porque te gustó, también estoy emocionada por este fic, mi primer KakaSaku *-* encima me hiciste salir de la vagancia aunque mi modo de vida del #ceroesfuerzo sigue siendo mi camino ninja ttebayo jajajaja. Tengo muchas ideas y espero que te quedes aquí leyendo todas :)**

 **Alpha: A ti también te debo el fic, me has dado tantas ideas que estoy loca por escribir, especialmente sobre lo que se viene en los capítulos en los que el fic se desarrolla en Suna. "Un uke salvaje apareció" jajajaja eso me hizo la tarde xD. Gracias por el apoyo y por leer.**

 **A todos los que lectores fantasmitas que están por ahí, mil gracias por leer, tuve casi 170 visitas con el primer capítulo y eso nunca me había pasado. Gracias, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto. Si se animan pasen a saludar en la cajita de abajo, así les puedo devolver el saludo en el siguiente capítulo. O tal vez podrían recomendarme fics KakaSaku, sean suyos o de otros autores en sus reviews, así los leo y luego los recomiendo en los capítulos que están por venir. Publicidad gratis nunca está de más ;)**

 **Ya dejo de hablar porque ya me extendí mucho en esta nota.**

 **Que tengan una excelente semana. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Un nuevo inicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **Un nuevo inicio**

* * *

―No imaginaba la gravedad de la situación ―el Kazekage observaba a su hermano un tanto perplejo.

―Por ahora lo tengo todo bajo control, aunque en cualquier momento las cosas se pueden complicar para todos.

―Sólo tienes que explicarle que se trata de una tradición de Suna. Si lo explicas con cuidado podrías prevenir complicaciones.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, Gaara. Eres el Kazekage y si eso no fuera suficiente para detenerla, tienes tu defensa definitiva de arena para protegerte. Nuestra situación no es la misma.

―Es tu deber como ninja de Suna y como mi hermano solucionarlo, Kankuro. Debes hacerlo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

―¡No me ayudas en nada, Gaara! ―exclamó el marionetista mientras veía a Sarada reír divertida sobre la espalda de su principal marioneta de ataque y defensa.

Desde que la heredera Uchiha vio por primera vez a Sasori quedó prendada de la marioneta. Ocurrió una tarde en la que Kankuro estaba mostrándoles a los niños de la guardería del hospital algunos trucos con sus marionetas.

Desde que la Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi finalizó, en Suna, ninjas de élite eran enviados a reclutar en los orfanatos, escuelas y guarderías a niños que demostraran actitudes sobresalientes para formarlos como shinobis. Suna había sufrido muchas bajas en la Primera Guerra y en las demás guerras que siguieron a esta, por lo que su necesidad por mantener su poderío shinobi se volvió imperiosa. Los niños eran arrebatados de sus hogares y enviados a la guerra sin ninguna contemplación.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, seguían enviando a ninjas de élite a los orfanatos y guarderías, pero para motivar a los niños desde temprana edad en las técnicas propias de Suna y así asegurar que siempre exista un usuario adecuado.

Kankuro visitaba el orfanato y la guardería del hospital una vez por semana para realizar un espectáculo con sus marionetas y ayudar a los niños a ensamblar las suyas propias. Por alguna razón Sarada tenía una fijación por Sasori y Kankuro no podía resistir la mirada y el puchero que hacía la niña cuando le pedía jugar con la marioneta.

Su mayor preocupación era que su madre la viera jugando con una herramienta ninja de alto nivel a tan corta edad, especialmente debido a las rencillas entre Sakura y Sasori.

Cada vez que Kankuro que se armaba de valor para explicarle a Sakura la peculiar relación entre su hija y su marioneta, inevitablemente recordaba la vez que estando en medio del desierto a la mitad de un entrenamiento de rutina, la vio impactar su puño contra la arena creando un cráter gigantesco. El recuerdo le provocaba escalofríos al imaginar que si se enteraba que su hija estaba encariñada con la marioneta del ninja de Suna que trató de matarla, tal vez él terminaría recibiendo uno de esos golpes.

De momento Kankuro prefería mantener todo como estaba, las cosas estaban mejor si Sakura no sabía nada al respecto. Sonrío al darse cuenta que aún tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño muñeco de madera que se parecía mucho a él y que era el favorito de Sarada, se lo estaba guardando para que no lo perdiera mientras paseaba sobre la espalda de Sasori. Lo había fabricado él mismo y se lo regaló en vista del interés de la niña por las marionetas. Sí, definitivamente era mejor si Sakura no se enteraba de nada, después de todo sólo tenía que seguir siendo cuidadoso cuando sacaba a Sasori para jugar con ella. Respiró aliviado una vez tomó la decisión de guardar el secreto por su propio bien.

—Ah Sarada-chan, si tu madre supiera… —susurró a la distancia mientras seguía moviendo con sus hilos de chakra a Sasori para dar otra vuelta con Sarada.

—¿Si supiera qué exactamente, Kankuro-san?

Kankuro perdió el color del rostro al escuchar la voz de la ninja médico a sus espaldas. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se molestó consigo mismo por bajar la guardia de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sudar frío cuando sintió el instinto asesino crecer en Sakura al ver a su hija con Sasori.

—Puedo explicarlo Sakura-chan —dijo cortando enseguida el flujo de chakra de sus dedos haciendo que la marioneta dejara de moverse—. Verás, es tradición en Suna que…

—¿Estás dejando a Sarada-chan jugar con la marioneta de uno de los ninjas más temidos de Suna y que además está repleto de kunais, shurikens, y cientos de armas envenenadas? —preguntó con un tono de voz extremadamente frío mientras se colocaba un par de guantes.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar sintió un golpe en el rostro que lo mandó a volar cincuenta metros por el aire y comprendió que no sería la única vez que recibiría una paliza por parte de Sakura porque por más que quisiera, no podía negarle nada a Sarada.

Tenía la vista borrosa, pero aun así fue capaz de verla acercarse peligrosamente. Se preparó mentalmente para la que seguramente sería la paliza de su vida.

.

* * *

Sakura observaba a los aldeanos de Suna por la ventana de la oficina del Kazekage. Verlos caminar por las calles de la aldea la ponía nostálgica, pero también le recordaba que seguramente las cosas en Konoha eran igual, civiles y shinobis caminando tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones. De alguna manera ese pensamiento la reconfortaba.

Habían pasado dos años desde que partió de Konoha dejando todo lo que conocía atrás. Nunca pensó acostumbrarse del todo a Suna y sus costumbres, pero el tiempo fue su mejor aliado, tanto que ahora cada vez que miraba hacia el horizonte y se encontraba con las insondables dunas del desierto, pensaba en que de cierta manera ese desierto se parecía al corazón de Sasuke. Al verlo era árido, aparentemente desprovisto de vida, peligroso, inexorable, pero cuando aprendías a conocerlo, a de verdad conocerlo, era posible descubrir la extraña belleza que escondía.

—¿Es seguro usar este compuesto? —la pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Gaara leía el último informe sobre los avances con respecto al uso de uno de los venenos de Sasori en la preparación de un cicatrizante que aceleraba el proceso de curación con una reducción notable en los efectos secundarios.

—Totalmente, Kazekage-sama. He neutralizado el veneno hasta convertirlo en una enzima que sirva a nuestro propósito —respondió con una reverencia.

—De acuerdo —indicó antes de firmar el pergamino y entregarlo para que fuera enviado a las demás aldeas para su implementación inmediata.

Los avances médicos que Sakura junto a su equipo habían realizado estaban cambiando de forma definitiva el tratamiento de enfermedades, pero sobre todo las secuelas que la Cuarta Guerra dejó a su paso.

—He recibido un mensaje de Hokage-sama esta mañana. Temari vendrá unos días a Suna con Shikamaru y Shikadai. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en la bienvenida que Kankuro está organizando.

—Tal vez Kankuro-san no sea la persona más adecuada para preparar una bienvenida donde estén niños presentes —señaló.

—Ya veo —las mejillas de Sakura adquirieron un tono rojizo al darse cuenta que el Kazekage estaba al tanto de la pequeña discusión que mantuvo con Kankuro en la mañana sobre las normas de seguridad que debía tener con sus marionetas y los hijos de otras personas—. Llegaron mensajes para ti también —le entregó dos sobres sellados.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se iluminaron ante la idea de que uno de esos sobre podría ser de parte de Sasuke, enseguida se dio cuenta que nuevamente él no le había escrito.

Para Gaara no pasó desapercibido el repentino cambio en la kunoichi. En realidad, su ánimo no era el mismo desde que Sasuke dejó Suna hace un par de meses.

—Él se encuentra protegiendo la paz de todas las aldeas, pero sobre todo está protegiéndote a ti y a la hija de ambos.

Las palabras de Gaara la impactaron, no porque hablara con firmeza y admiración de Sasuke, sino porque se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en él y en su ausencia al recibir las cartas. Se sintió culpable por pensar únicamente en ella y en sus necesidades mientras Sasuke estaba cumpliendo su misión lejos de casa, lejos de las personas que lo amaban, lejos de su familia. Estaba protegiendo la paz y la unidad de las aldeas y ella era una egoísta por pretender tenerlo a su lado cuando el mundo lo necesitaba.

—Kazekage-sama…

—El amor por las personas que son importantes es lo que nos hace fuertes y nos impulsa, nos motiva a enfrentar cualquier peligro por mantenerlos a salvo. Naruto me enseñó eso y he tratado de seguir mi camino con esa misma determinación. Estoy seguro que Sasuke hace lo mismo —Gaara caminó hacia la ventana, su mirada perdida en el arenoso horizonte.

—Lo sé.

—Pero a veces el sentir amor no es suficiente. El amor es un sentimiento que debe protegerse y alimentarse, de lo contrario se marchita y causa dolor.

Sakura quedó petrificada ante las palabras que Gaara acababa de decir. Lo observó detenidamente, escuchándolo con atención.

—Mi amor por Suna y por cada uno de sus habitantes crece cada día debido a la fuerza de los sentimientos que ellos me han confiado. Quiero pensar que la fuerza de mis sentimientos por Suna se compara con la arena del desierto, que sin importar el paso del tiempo ha protegido a la aldea y lo seguirá haciendo después de mi muerte. Al igual que los vientos del desierto levantan tempestuosas tormentas, mis sentimientos por Suna impulsan mi voluntad para protegerla más allá del tiempo y la distancia, es lo que el amor de mis compatriotas inspira en mí.

Era la segunda vez que Sakura escuchaba hablar con tanta pasión a Gaara. La primera vez fue en la guerra cuando inspiró a los shinobis de todas las Naciones Ninja. Sin embargo, esta vez, de alguna manera, sus palabras calaron muy hondo dentro de su corazón, haciéndola sentirse inquieta.

—Debes estar cansada —Gaara la miró directamente a los ojos. Sakura sintió como si él pudiera ver y leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Me retiro, Kazekage-sama —la kunoichi hizo una rápida reverencia, lo cierto es que necesitaba salir de esa oficina cuanto antes. —Gracias —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

* * *

 _Toda va bien en Konoha, Sakura-chan. Hemos implementado los avances que has realizado y el hospital sigue creciendo. Esperamos tu regreso._ _Kakashi._

 _Sakura-chan ¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Otra vez! Hinata-chan piensa que será un niño como Boruto, pero yo sé que será una niña, ttebayo. Boruto está muy feliz porque va a ser el hermano mayor de alguien. ¡Vuelve pronto, Sakura-chan!_ _Naruto._

Sakura estaba realmente feliz por Naruto. Recordó el día de su boda y lo feliz que se veía, sabía que Hinata cuidaría bien de él y no se había equivocado.

Guardó los mensajes de sus antiguos compañeros sonriendo porque incluso Kakashi le había escrito. No lo hacía muy seguido, pero las pocas cartas que le escribía le hacían saber que no se había olvidado de ella.

Las noches en Suna eran silenciosas, o al menos a ella así le parecían. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado al silencio y la tranquilidad; sin embargo esa noche la notaba más silenciosa de lo normal, quizá porque desde que salió de la oficina de Gaara no había dejado de pensar en sus palabras y el silencio no ayudaba.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Sarada. Aún podía ver los restos de lágrimas secas sobres sus mejillas. Había estado llorando por su muñeco favorito, Sakura lo buscó por todo el departamento, pero no lo encontró. Trató de calmar a Sarada, quién cansada de llorar finalmente se había quedado dormida.

No pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, intentaba convencerse que se debía a la tristeza de Sarada por la pérdida de su juguete, pero lo cierto era que todo se debía a lo que Gaara había dicho en la tarde.

El rostro de Sasuke apareció en sus recuerdos. Las pocas palabras cariñosas, las casi nulas muestras de afecto que había demostrado. Hace casi dos meses había partido de Suna luego de llegar para reunirse con el Kazekage y discutir sobre un grupo de mercenarios que aparentemente eran imitadores de los antiguos Akatsuki.

Todo resultó ser un simple rumor, una falsa alarma, pero aún así Sasuke siguió la pista que lo llevó cerca de las fronteras con el País del Viento. Sakura no podía dejar de relacionar las palabras que había dicho Gaara y compararlas con las acciones de Sasuke.

Cuando decidió casarse con él sabía como era Sasuke y no le importó porque en el fondo estaba segura de que él no se hubiera casado con ella si no la amara. Aunque, muy dentro de su corazón, siempre guardó la esperanza de algún día poder romper la coraza de frialdad de Sasuke, pero ¿cómo iba a conseguirlo si él nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para siquiera intentarlo? Pensó que al ver a Sarada quizá él querría pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero volvió a partir dándole un golpecito en la frente a ella y a su hija como siempre hacía.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba tan confundida y no estaba del todo segura porque se sentía así. ¿Era por Sasuke o simplemente era porque se sentía sola, lejos de su aldea?

Unos golpes en la puerta evitaron que las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos se derramaran.

—No estoy buscando problemas, Sakura-chan —dijo Kankuro cuando ella abrió la puerta—. Sólo he venido a entregarle su muñeco a Sarada-chan. Sé que es su favorito y probablemente lo extraña. Ya me voy —El hermano del Kazekage le entregó el muñeco que se parecía a él y por el que Sarada estuvo llorando al creerlo perdido.

—Siento lo de tu cara —mencionó sintiéndose culpable al ver los moretones en sus mejillas. Tomó el muñeco que le ofrecía el ninja de Suna.

—No dejaré que Sarada-chan juegue con Sasori sin tu permiso —hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse.

Sakura se sintió extremadamente conmovida por las acciones de Kankuro. Recordó las cartas de Kakashi y de Naruto que había recibido esa misma tarde, recordó todas las demás cartas que ellos le habían enviado durante esos dos años lejos de Konoha. Recordó la visita de Ino hace un año atrás. Recordó todos las pequeñas muestras de cariño de sus amigos durante este tiempo, pero en ninguno de esos recuerdos estaba Sasuke.

Ni una carta, ni un mensaje, ni una visita. Nada. Estuvo con ella una semana hace unos meses pero únicamente porque estaba siguiendo una pista, porque estaba cumpliendo con su misión, no porque él haya querido ir a verla. Sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al ver las muestras de cariño que otras personas tenían para con ella, pero especialmente con Sarada, mientras que su esposo…

Sasuke amaba a su hija y la amaba a ella, Sakura lo sabía, pero saberlo parecía ya no ser suficiente.

" _A veces el sentir amor no es suficiente. El amor es un sentimiento que debe protegerse y alimentarse, de lo contrario se marchita y causa dolor"._ Las palabras de Gaara se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

Quería más. Quería mucho más, pero ya no estaba tan segura de que algún día Sasuke pudiera darle lo que quería.

Con ese pensamiento, las lágrimas que antes había estado conteniendo comenzaron a salir sin que ella pudiera o quisiera detenerlas.

* * *

 **Me quedó un poco angst, pero bueno así es como tiene que ser. Me gusta la idea de que la convivencia con Gaara especialmente, haga que Sakura reflexione más sobre su vida personal. Gaara cambió mucho después de su enfrentamiento con Naruto y me gusta pensar que, si las cosas fueran como las planteo, Sakura aprendería mucho de él.**

 **Voy a recomendarles el fic que hizo me terminara de enamorarme del pairing. "Better Man" de Kakashisgf, es probablemente el mejor fic KakaSaku que leí en mi vida xD. Soy demasiado fangirl de ese fic en particular. Está en inglés, pero es fácil de leer. Anímense, ese fic les va a cambiar la vida *-***

 **Gracias por los favs y follows de verdad me alegran el día cada vez que me llega la notificación, pero especialmente muchas gracias por los reviews, ustedes son las que verdaderamente me motivan.**

 **clarojulissa: Me alegra mucho que puedas conectar así con el fic y por supuesto yo feliz de que sigas leyendo *-***

 **Wineny: Que bueno que te gusta. Voy a intentar publicar los viernes o sábados que son los días que puedo. Gracias por leer :)**

 **Alpha: Tienes toda la razón con el cambio de escenario entre Suna y Konoha. En Konoha Sakura está muy influenciada por los recuerdos, en Suna tiene la oportunidad de realmente evaluar su vida y lo que quiere para su hija y para ella. Sarada y Kankuro son bff jajajaja, lo más bff que se puede ser con una niña de dos años. Así que como son amigos, seguramente Sarada aprende de marionetas, además le encanta Sasori xD. Quiero tanto llegar a la parte donde empieza el KakaSaku y luego #limoncitorico (lunita).**

 **Becky: "Arranque de bipolaridad" y "ojos locos" Me encantó eso xD. Tampoco soy muy fan del SasuSaku porque creo que Sakura busca, espera y necesita alguien que no sólo la ame, sino que también lo demuestre. El amor puede morir sino lo alimentas y estando tanto tiempo separados no veo cómo es que Sasuke puede cuidar de ese amor. De todas formas, quiero que él también tenga su final feliz o algo así xD, así que al final tanto Sakura como Sasuke encontraran su camino a la felicidad, solo que no juntos, no en este fic. La relación de Sasuke con Sarada, puede que cambie un poco porque como viste en el primer capítulo, Sasuke regresa a la aldea y lo más probable es que él y Sarada comiencen a desarrollar la relación de padre e hija que no tienen. Gracias por tener al fic entre tus favoritos, espero no decepcionarte :)**

 **A todos los demás gracias por leer. Si tienen alguna sugerencia díganla, me ayudan a mejorar y podría implementar sus sugerencias en el fic. Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos en Suna y nos vamos de vuelta a Konoha.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Felices pascuas!**


	4. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

 **Advertencia de lemon.**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

—No tan rápido Gaara —la expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor era de total preocupación—. Si se cae puede lastimarse y soy yo el que tendrá que dar las explicaciones —un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con tan sólo recordar lo que pasó hace tres años.

El Kazekage de vez en cuando pasaba a supervisar las visitas de su hermano a los niños del orfanato. Kankuro casi siempre llevaba a Sarada con él. La niña parecía haberle tomado cariño a su hermano, se había convertido en la figura paterna que ella necesitaba.

—Kankuro, te has encariñado mucho con Sarada —indicó mientras seguía manipulando la porción de arena en la que la niña estaba flotando, apenas suspendida a un metro sobre el suelo. Un niño de cabello en punta castaño oscuro corría detrás de la nube de arena, riendo junto a Sarada.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! Soy prácticamente el sensei de Sarada-chan. Se trata de una relación sensei y alumna. Eso es todo.

El marionetista giro el rostro a un costado en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo. La verdad era que sentía cariño por la heredera Uchiha, la última descendiente de uno de los clanes más importantes y temidos por todas las Naciones Ninja y que mostraba interés por el manejo de las marionetas. De cierto modo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y al mismo tiempo ansioso, quería ver de que manera Sarada desarrollaría técnicas de manipulación de marionetas una vez despertara el sharingan, dependiendo si para entonces aún seguía interesada en ellas. Todo lo llevaban como un juego para niños y de momento así estaba bien.

—Le hace bien tenerte como sensei y a Shinki también.

Los hermanos observaban al par de niños reír con genuina felicidad. Los lazos de amistad de Suna y Konoha reflejados en ellos.

—Shinki-kun tiene el mayor potencial de todos los niños con los que trabajo. Ha demostrado ser un genio al igual que Sarada-chan y apenas tienen cinco años.

—Sarada es una Uchiha y tiene a la mejor ninja médico como su madre. Era inevitable que demostrara talento shinobi.

—Gaara, ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse Sasuke en la aldea? —preguntó el marionetista.

—No, pero imagino que no será por mucho tiempo. La última vez se quedó cuatro días.

Sasuke había aparecido de la nada en Suna. Llegó a medianoche y fue directamente al departamento de Sakura a descansar para en la mañana presentarse ante Gaara y explicarle que estaba de paso, en una parada para descansar y hacerse de provisiones.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kankuro?

—Cada vez que aparece para luego irse tan pronto como llega, deja a Sarada-chan confundida. Ella sabe que es su padre, pero aún es muy pequeña para comprender con exactitud el por qué nunca está, por qué siempre se va —el hermano del Kazegake hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

—Entiendo. No creo que la confusión de Sarada tenga que ver con su edad. El ánimo e interés de Sakura también se ven afectados.

—Uchiha. No entiendo por que no se queda de una buena vez, tiene una familia que lo ama y él…

—No es asunto nuestro. Desconocemos lo que piensa y siente Sasuke, pero si Naruto confía en él, entonces yo también lo hago. A veces un hombre tiene que arreglar sus asuntos consigo mismo primero, debe estar en paz con quien es antes de seguir adelante.

—Ese ajuste de cuentas con uno mismo se lo debe hacer antes de formar una familia. No puedes irte abandonando a quienes te aman para ir a expiar tu espíritu y encontrarte contigo mismo. No es justo.

—Kankuro —mencionó el Kazekage.

—Tsk. De acuerdo, no mencionaré nada al respecto, pero eso no quiere decir que no siga pensando que es injusto para Sakura y Sarada-chan.

Los ninjas de Suna dejaron su conversación para concentrarse en los niños, ajenos a la presencia que los observaba a la distancia.

.

* * *

Sasuke miraba a Sarada saltar de la nube de arena haciendo una pirueta y cayendo delicadamente sobre el suelo para sentarse junto al niño que corría tras de ella mientras él creaba figuras con arena negra. Ya Sakura le había explicado sobre dicha arena y la habilidad de ese niño para manipularla, aparentemente era poseedor de un Kekkei Genkai que no se veía en muchas generaciones.

Sarada se parecía tanto a él físicamente, el mismo cabello negro, los mismos ojos. Era casi doloroso, la idea de que también pudiera parecerse a él en espíritu, con una voluntad maleable y predispuesta al odio. Estaban malditos, todos los Uchiha lo estaban y odiaba la idea de que su hija algún día pudiera sentir un odio tan inmenso como el que él sintió alguna vez.

No quería eso para ella, quería que estuviera alejada de esos sentimientos destructivos, quería que fuera feliz tal y cómo lo era en ese momento mientras reía al ver el rostro del Kazegake y su hermano cuando la vieron abrir una grieta en una de las paredes, demostrándoles que Sakura le había estado enseñando el manejo y concentración de chakra para potenciar la fuerza de sus golpes.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su estoico e imperturbable rostro. Estaba orgulloso de Sarada, los shinobis en Suna habían comenzado a hablar sobre las aptitudes ninja de su hija y los rumores de forma lenta se habían ido extendiendo hacia el resto de las aldeas. Incluso Kakashi se lo había mencionado en una de sus misivas; sin embargo, no estaba orgulloso por los rumores de que el clan Uchiha tenía una heredera digna, lo estaba porque a pesar de su ausencia su madre se había encargado de que fuera una niña feliz.

La observó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo jugando y entrenando con los ninjas de Suna y, cuando todos se fueron, él se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte pensando en la familia que perdió cuando era un niño, en Itachi y su desinteresado sacrificio. En sus pensamientos también aparecieron Sakura y Sarada, la familia que ahora tenía, pero que de alguna manera no le pertenecía.

.

* * *

Eran más de las nueve cuando Sakura regresó a su departamento. Había regresado tarde a propósito, quería darle a Sasuke y a Sarada tiempo a solas. Lo primero que vio al entrar al departamento fue a Sarada dormida en el sofá al tiempo que Sasuke la observaba sentado en una silla al otro lado del salón.

No supo bien el motivo, pero una ira irracional se apoderó de ella, quizá era el cansancio acumulado, o el estrés ocasionado por la incertidumbre de no saber si esta vez Sasuke iba a quedarse o si volvería a marcharse, o simplemente era rabia provocada por el hecho de ver a su hija dormida en el sofá mientras su padre en lugar de subirla a su habitación y arroparla, simplemente estaba ahí, sentado sin hacer nada más. Le enfurecía más saber que posiblemente estaba sobredimensionando las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Sarada cenó? —cuestionó mientras se quitaba las sandalias.

Un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su esposo fue lo que consiguió como respuesta.

Sasuke siempre había sido una persona de pocas palabras, era práctico hasta para comunicarse. Nunca decía más o menos de lo necesario, pero en ocasiones como esas le molestaba que le fuera tan difícil contestar una simple pregunta con algo más que un asentimiento.

Caminó despacio hasta donde su hija, pasó sus dedos por su cabello antes de levantarla gentilmente entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, todo ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke que la siguió sin decir una palabra. Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta observando como acostaba a su hija y besaba su frente susurrándole las buenas noches.

—Te ves cansada.

A Sakura le sorprendió que Sasuke lo haya notado, a veces le daba la impresión de que él realmente no la veía, pero enseguida olvidaba esos pensamientos. Por supuesto que la veía, si no lo hiciera no se habría casado con ella.

—He tenido mucho trabajo. Hay un rollo que contiene una fórmula que Sasori desarrolló, es algo que no he visto nunca y no logro entender para que sirve. No es venenoso y aparentemente no tiene ningún efecto dañino. Tal vez a Sasori no le dio tiempo a completar la fórmula, pero no estoy del todo convencida —explicó.

—Entiendo.

La conversación murió ahí. Sasuke no dijo nada más al respecto y Sakura se sentía cansada y aun un tanto molesta. No tenía el ánimo para intentar comunicarse con su esposo. Había dejado de intentarlo dos semanas después de su parada en Suna, parada que se había alargado más de lo usual. No quería guardar esperanzas, pero aun en contra de su sentido común, las tenía. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez Sasuke se quedara con ellas, que dejara de recorrer el mundo. Podía seguir protegiendo Konoha desde la misma aldea, cómo lo hacían todos los demás.

Sakura suspiró cuando entraron a la habitación que compartían. A pesar de que Sasuke estaba con ellas esas dos semanas, la habitación apenas tenía un rastro de su presencia, era como si él mismo se considerara una visita y no quisiera dejar nada a su paso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tomaron turnos para entrar al baño antes de recostarse en la cama y apagar las lámparas. Sakura deseaba que Sasuke la abrazara, que la hiciera sentir que la quería cerca de él, pero sabía que no pasaría. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para intentar dormir.

—Estás molesta —la voz de Sasuke era apenas un susurro, sus labios rozando su oído, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

De pronto sintió como Sasuke la atraía hacia sí, su espalda contra su ancho pecho mientras su mano se deslizaba con presteza dentro su blusa para posarse sobre su vientre.

El suspiro que emitió fue involuntario, era producto de todas las emociones del día, todas mezcladas y deseosas por salir. Necesitaba sentir a Sasuke, más que nunca lo necesitaba. Deseaba encontrar esa conexión con él, esa conexión que no fuera solamente física, sino que hiciera a Sasuke darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado, lo mucho que quería que se quedara y que formaran una familia de verdad.

Se abandonó por completo a Sasuke y a sus caricias, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él pudiera sentir todo lo que ella deseaba transmitirle en ese acto tan íntimo.

Sintió el pecho de su esposo vibrar cuando ella comenzó a moverse al compás de él, buscando esa fricción tan placentera para ambos. Sasuke no tardó en excitarse del todo, lo podía sentir presionado firmemente contra su trasero mientras los dos seguían moviéndose en un vaivén que cada vez aumentaba en intensidad.

Sasuke rápidamente se quitó la camisa que usaba para dormir mientras Sakura hacía lo propio con la suya, en menos de tres segundos ya estaba con la espalda sobre el colchón con Sasuke acomodándose entre sus piernas, piel con piel. El beso que compartieron fue brusco, casi desesperado. Sasuke como siempre buscaba el control, dominarla entre besos, exploró su boca hasta la saciedad, reclamándola como suya.

Sakura pasó sus manos por la espalda de su esposo, delineando cada músculo cada cicatriz. Paseó lentamente sus dedos por encima del borde del pantalón de Sasuke, lo que provocó que él empezara a moverse sobre ella como incitándola a seguir. Metió sus dedos en el elástico del pantalón al tiempo que Sasuke recorría su pierna con su mano hasta llegar a sus bragas y romperlas en un acto que le pareció extremadamente sensual, arrancándole un profundo jadeo. Sin poder esperar más, Sakura acarició el miembro de Sasuke sobre el bóxer, como respuesta él mordió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a dejar un reguero de besos por su mandíbula y cuello, lamía y besaba. Los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron su asedio, rozando y estimulando ese botón entre sus pliegues, tan sensible y que estaba tan hinchado que casi le dolía, mientras ella introducía su mano para acariciar el miembro del Uchiha, apretando la punta para después deslizar su mano hasta la base y de vuelta a la punta, estimulándolo.

Parecía que Sasuke no podía esperar más, podía sentirlo palpitar entre sus dedos y cuando comprobó que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer lo suficiente para liberar su miembro, retiró la mano de Sakura y con una estocada certera se hundió en ella.

Sakura gimió, Sasuke gruñó y sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera con un ritmo un tanto brusco. Sasuke la sostenía firmemente de las caderas buscando hundirse lo más profundamente posible en ella. Sakura se aferraba a los hombros de su esposo, clavando las uñas en sus bíceps y espalda como tratando de contener la marea de sensaciones que la invadían. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado, estaba totalmente entregada a Sasuke y a todo lo que la hacía sentir. Era incapaz de formar pensamientos racionales, de sus labios no salía nada más que no fueran gemidos y jadeos que intentaba acallar mordiendo los hombros de su esposo.

Quería mirarlo a los ojos y que él también viera los de ella. Necesitaba hacerlo. Quería ver lo que ella provocaba en él cuando estaba unidos de esta forma, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke, tirando un poco hacia atrás para ver su rostro. Estaba un poco sonrojado por el esfuerzo, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros totalmente cegados por la pasión del acto que estaban realizando. Deseaba ver sus ojos cuando la pasión fuera insoportable y estallara, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sasuke apretó su agarre, le dio la vuelta en el colchón y sin perder tiempo volvió a perderse en ella, embistiéndola desde atrás con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo hasta que la presión fue tal que se derramó dentro de ella desencadenando su orgasmo.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre la espalda de Sakura, su respiración errática mientras intentaba volver en sí.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero ahora que todo había acabado sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas mojando sus labios. Hundió el rostro en la almohada luchando por evadir las ideas que habían comenzado a formarse en su cabeza. Sabía el por qué de sus lágrimas, había querido ver a Sasuke a los ojos cuando llegara al orgasmo, quería verse reflejada en sus ojos mientras los dos se dejaban ir envueltos en la niebla de la pasión, pero él no se lo permitió. Él se había dado cuenta que quería verlo, que necesitaba verlo y aun así le había dado la vuelta para evitarlo.

Lo sintió salir de su interior para después girarse hacia un costado. Enseguida sintió su ausencia, la ausencia del peso de su cuerpo presionándola. Se sintió más sola y vacía que nunca. ¿Por qué demonios no la abrazaba? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Casi enseguida escuchó su respiración acompasada señal de que se había quedado dormido. Se había dormido sin darle un último beso, o un abrazo.

Se secó las lágrimas. Estaba cansada de llorar, ya no quería llorar, no tenía la fuerza para seguir haciéndolo. Estaba cansada de intentar, de dar sin recibir algo a cambio. Quizá era un pensamiento egoísta, pero quería recibir de Sasuke una mínima parte de lo que ella le entregaba.

Cansada de todo, cerró los ojos deseando quedarse dormida al igual que Sasuke.

.

* * *

—Estás molesta —murmuró entrando a la cocina en busca del desayuno.

—Parece que no sabes decir otra cosa, Sasuke-kun.

Vio a Sasuke fruncir ligeramente el ceño ante la respuesta que le dio. Ella misma estaba algo sorprendida por sus palabras, pero sintió como si fuera un pequeña revancha el haber provocado una emoción en el imperturbable rostro de su esposo.

—Pensé que lo solucionamos anoche.

Eso fue todo. Enloqueció.

—Para ser poseedor del rinnegan, tu visión es extremadamente limitada, Sasuke. Eres increíble si piensas que una noche de intimidad lo soluciona todo.

Él la miraba sin decir una palabra, únicamente limitándose a esperar. Cómo si esperara que ella decidiera que las cosas si están bien después de una noche de sexo, cómo siempre hacía.

—¡Háblame! ¡Di algo! —explotó.

Finalmente cansada de buscar justificaciones, cansada de esperar por algo que no iba a pasar nunca.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si planeabas no estar a mi lado? Es como si todo lo hicieras porque tienes que hacerlo. Incluso cuando estamos en la intimidad, pareciera que lo haces porque así es como debe ser, porque tienes que cumplir como esposo.

Sasuke se veía verdaderamente conmocionado por sus palabras. Nunca antes le había hablado así. Realmente no sabía que esperaba de él, quizá que le dijera que la amaba, que se quedaría, que lo perdonara y que la abrazara y le permitiera llorar su tristeza escondida en su pecho.

Nada de eso pasó, Sasuke rápidamente recuperó su expresión serena y se acercó a ella. Cuando levantó su dedo índice y medio, supo que es lo que pretendía. Era su forma de hacerle saber que la quería, pero ella quería algo más que un golpecito en la frente, quería escucharlo decir que la amaba, necesitaba desesperadamente oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

Atrapó la mano de Sasuke antes de que sus dedos tocaran su frente.

—No. Necesito escucharlo —su voz era casi una súplica.

Él no reaccionó, solamente la miraba intensamente sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras? —preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo seguir con esto. Me hace daño.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de salir de la cocina y del departamento.

—Ahora yo también entiendo, Sasuke-kun —susurró al quedarse sola.

Entendía que estaba esperando por algo que no sucedería. Esperaba por Sasuke como siempre hizo. Él la amaba, lo suficiente como para casarse con ella y confiarle el cuidado de la hija de ambos, pero era un amor que no la necesitaba cerca.

" _El amor es un sentimiento que debe protegerse y alimentarse, de lo contrario se marchita y causa dolor"._ No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Gaara y ahora mas que nunca, entendía el dolor que causaba un amor que empezaba a marchitarse.

Cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba por el amor marchito del hombre que había amado toda su vida.

* * *

 **Oficialmente este fic es rated M. Así que de ahora en adelante en cualquier capítulo puede salir contenido para adultos xD. Bueno, de todas formas los que vendrán serán con Kakashi (guiño, guiño)**

 **En un principio no iba a incluir la escena M, pero al final salió sola. Habían demasiados sentimientos y contradicciones en ebullición dentro de Sakura que tenían que salir de alguna forma. Era un momento en el que estaba demasiado sensible a todo, necesitando sentir que Sasuke estaba con ella, que la amaba y que se quedaría. De todas formas ha sido algo muy leve, básicamente porque así salió. No sé, no me imagino a Sasuke siendo un amante muy diligente que digamos xD. En fin.**

 **La recomendación de esta semana es para "It Will Always be You" de WithinmyMindFF es un drable lindísimo que te saca una lagrimita. Está en inglés, pero es hermoso y súper corto y fácil de leer. Voy a traer más recomendaciones en español también xD.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, me alegran el día :)**

 **clarojulissa: Completamente de acuerdo, Sasuke es uno de los mejores personajes del anime, más que nada por la fuerza e historia pasada que tiene y porque tiene muuuchos fans xD. Aunque igual Kishi era muy Uchiha lover y Sasuke siempre fue su vaca sagrada lol. El tema de Sasuke lo estoy enfocando lo más objetivamente posible, tomando en cuenta que su ausencia es un elemento que pesa.**

 **Lira Albarn: Me emociona mucho cuando llega un review de una lectora nueva *-* Los hermanos de la Arena serán constantes al menos mientras estemos en Suna. Kankuro ha tenido una presencia que ni yo misma me imaginaba xD. No puedo prometer que Kakashi no va a sufrir, pero tendrá su final feliz :)**

 **Alpha: Sasuke queriendo ser Itachi al imitarlo con el toquecito en la frente XDDDD, morí con eso jajajajaja. En realidad es un gesto que era de los dos, es un gesto de amor fraternal no de pareja, por lo que tampoco me cuadra mucho que sea su forma de decirle "te quiero" a Sakura. A mí no me gustaría que me demostraran amor de esa manera xDD. Kankuro el virgencito jajaja, tengo que buscarle novia siiii, lo amo. No sabía que iba a tomar protagonismo, pero me gusta la idea de que de sea durante los primeros años de Sarada, una especie de sensei/amigo/figura paterna o algo así. ¡Me encantan tus quejas, sigue quejándote!**

 **Cami: Sasuke durmiendo bajo el puente Naruto, no tienes una idea de lo que me he reído con esa imagen mental jajajajajaja. Ya sabes como es Sakura, pensando en Sasuke todo el tiempo y comparándolo con todo, aunque ahora ya comienza a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Quería sacarla de Konoha precisamente por esa razón, en Konoha están todos los recuerdos y están también todas las personas que quieren a Sasuke (Naruto y Kakashi). Si estaba en Konoha, Naruto estaría ahí diciéndole que no se preocupe, que Sasuke está con ella y que la quiere y que volverá algún día. Alimentando sus esperanzas, no es como que fuera mentira, seguro Sasuke vuelve, pero me parece una tremenda injusticia que ella tenga que esperarlo hasta que él finalmente decida que ya no le debe nada al mundo y puede volver y estar en paz, mientras como bien has dicho, Sakura es la que hace todo el trabajo para mantener unida a su familia. No es justo.**

 **Si tiene algún comentario o sugerencia, o quieren ver a un determinado personaje tener una aparición, no tengan miedo y díganla, haré lo que pueda para incluir sus sugerencias en el desarrollo de esta historia que es de todos los que la leen :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!. Nos leemos la próxima semana. ¡Chao!**


	5. Tal vez

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **Tal vez**

* * *

El día transcurría lentamente mientras Sakura intentaba medianamente concentrarse en el trabajo. Cada vez que levantaba la vista de los pergaminos regados en el escritorio, lo único que veía era la espalda de Sasuke saliendo de su departamento tal cual lo había hecho siete meses atrás.

— _No puedo ser lo que deseas, mi viaje aún no ha terminado. Intentaste darme algo que perdí y ahora soy yo quien quiere darte la oportunidad de buscar eso que tanto deseas._

— _Sasuke-kun, si tú te quedaras…_

— _Eres libre, Sakura — murmuró con voz ronca mientras le daba un golpecito con los dedos en la frente—. Volveré. Es una promesa y tal vez…_

No podía evitar recordar las últimas palabras de Sasuke antes de marcharse y dejarla en libertad. Sí, recordaba sus últimas palabras al despedirse y había días en los que también recordaba todos los momentos en los que él le daba un pequeño vistazo a su corazón; y otros días recordaba las palabras no dichas, los gestos, las caricias, los besos que debieron ser suyos, pero que murieron en los labios de su esposo.

Aún lo consideraba su esposo y en su corazón tenía la sensación de que siempre sería así. Sasuke fue su primer gran amor y estaba segura de que sería el último. Había llorado por él noches enteras cuando abandonó la aldea y se convirtió en un ninja renegado. Lloró por él cuando después de luchar juntos en la Cuarta Guerra decidió volverse contra ellos nuevamente, y ahora volvía a llorar por él, por el amor que estaba segura él sentía por ella, pero que no estaba dispuesto a demostrar.

Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía y ella conocía bien ese dolor, lo había soportado durante muchos años. No quería, no podía continuar así, ya no se trataba de ella únicamente. Sarada tenía casi seis años, y como digna hija de su padre, había comenzado a hacer preguntas cada vez más frecuentes sobre él. Sakura podía ver en los ojos de su hija la sombra de la frustración que sentía cada vez que Sasuke se iba. Trataba de contener las lágrimas para que Sarada no notara sus ojos hinchados, pero la niña era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta.

No quería que su hija creciera con sentimientos oscuros en su corazón, no lo permitiría, por sobre todas las cosas estaba la felicidad de Sarada. Y por eso, antes de que Sasuke se marchara le había hecho prometer que le enviaría cartas, breves mensajes a su hija para que ella no lo olvidara. Sakura no dejaría que Sarada olvidara a su padre, pero de todas formas necesitaba tener contacto con él de alguna manera. Sasuke le prometió que lo haría.

Le resultaba curioso darse cuenta que el día en el que Sasuke y ella quedaron libres el uno del otro, era el día en que más promesas le había hecho. La primera y única vez hasta entonces en la que le había prometido algo, fue en el día de su boda, cuando prometió cuidar de ella y de alguna manera lo había cumplido.

Cada vez que recordaba el día de su separación, un dolor sordo y hueco invadía su pecho, le provocaba gritar, gritar tan fuerte hasta liberarse de él. Lo había intentado más de una vez, varias veces se internó en el desierto y gritó el nombre de Sasuke llamándolo con desesperación, pero él no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado lejos para hacerlo y ella terminaba sin voz, con la garganta destrozada y el corazón desgarrado y vacío.

Eventualmente había dejado de llorar, el dolor seguía ahí, vivo y latente, pero el amor de Sarada era el mejor aliciente. Sasuke mantuvo su promesa y el primer día de cada mes, Sarada recibía una nota de su padre. Irónicamente la separación de los esposos provocó un acercamientos entre padre e hija.

" _Volveré. Es una promesa y tal vez… Espera por mí, Sakura"_ le había pedido. Sasuke nunca le había pedido nada hasta ese momento y, esas palabras, aunque le proporcionaban alivio, también le causaban incertidumbre.

Sasuke estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo con respecto a Sarada, quizá también cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho por voluntad propia. Tal vez él regresaría y ella lo estaría esperando. Siempre.

.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que no es peligroso que los niños vayan flotando por ahí en esa arena negra?

—Por supuesto que no es peligroso. Shinki-kun tiene completo control sobre ella. Es igual de seguro que los pájaros voladores de Inojin-kun, cerda —explicó Sakura mientras caminaba junto a Ino hasta la entrada principal de la aldea.

La Yamanaka había ido de visita a Suna junto a su hijo Inojin. Todos los años intentaba hacerle una visita a Sakura, no siempre podía, pero las amigas hacían lo posible para mantener el contacto.

—Es interesante ese amiguito de Sarada-chan. Creo que voy a tener que romper el corazón de Sai y decirle de una vez que va a tener que olvidarse de la idea de que nuestros hijos se enamoren, frente —Sakura e Ino se miraron la una a la otra antes de reír.

—Sarada-chan e Inojin-kun son como nosotras éramos la una con la otra a esa edad —mencionó Sakura con nostalgia en su voz.

—Sí. Me alegra que a pesar de la distancia nuestros hijos de alguna manera son amigos. Afortunadamente Sarada-chan no heredó tu frente de marquesina, frente.

—Sí, afortunadamente… Espera ¡¿qué?! ¡Repite eso Ino-cerda! —Exclamó levantando un puño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Es bueno ver que no has cambiado, Sakura —respondió Ino con una sonrisa—. Sabía que no te dejarías vencer tan fácil. Resultaría aburrido ganarte sin apenas dar pelea ¿no crees?

—Ino…

De pronto Sakura sintió ganas de abrazar a su amiga porque de alguna forma ella fue su apoyo emocional durante todos esos meses en los que había estado terriblemente agotada, triste y desolada por Sasuke. No le había preguntado los motivos ni las circunstancias de la separación, Sakura presentía que Ino sabía porque Ino siempre sabía. Ella siempre había podido leerla y comprenderla como nadie, quizá se debía a que ambas eran mujeres y entendían ese lenguaje silencioso del género femenino.

Naruto también estaba dándole su apoyo, pero no era lo mismo. Con él no podía hablar sobre las cosas que Sasuke le decía, o más propiamente sobre todo lo que no le decía y, aunque Naruto posiblemente era la persona más cercana a ella, Ino la entendía de una forma que no podía explicar.

—Por cierto, no te lo había dicho antes, pero esa túnica marrón de Suna te sienta bien y Sarada-chan se ve adorable en ella. Tienes que regresar pronto a la aldea o Sarada-chan terminará sintiendo más apego por Suna que por Konoha —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No creo estar lista para volver. Hay demasiados recuerdos en Konoha y todo esta aún muy reciente.

—Eso lo sabía ya. De todos modos le haces un favor a Kankuro-san. En el momento en que regreses a Konoha vas a destrozarlo. Quién iba a decir que tenía tanto instinto paternal. Provoca ternura ver su cara aterrorizada cada vez que Sarada-chan está junto a la marioneta de Sasori mientras tú estás presente.

—Kankuro-san —la kunoichi resopló el nombre con un tono de voz entre furioso y agradecido—, a veces creo que es una mala influencia para Sarada-chan, pero luego veo su carita cuando está entrenando con él y no puedo más que agradecerle por ser el sensei de mi hija. Más que su sensei es la única figura masculina constante que ha tenido, Ino.

—Lo sé, frente. Tienen suerte de tenerse mutuamente. Aunque mi instinto me dice que Kankuro-san tiene la esperanza de que Shinki-kun y Sarada-chan en un futuro… Tú sabes, unir a Konoha y a Suna una vez más —mencionó enarcando una ceja.

—¡Ese Kankuro! ¡Me las pagará! ¿Cómo se atreve? Sarada-chan es sólo una niña. ¡Shannaro! —Gritó con ira contenida.

—Me gustaría quedarme para ver eso. Vas a tener que contarme luego como va esa conversación —indicó.

Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada principal de Suna. Desde esa distancia podían distinguir a sus hijos. Kankuro se había adelantado con los niños para darles privacidad.

—Dale a Naruto un abrazo de mi parte y dile que me siento muy orgullosa de él. Sé que aún faltan varios meses para la ceremonia y me gustaría estar presente en su nombramiento oficial como Hokage, pero… —las esquinas de sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse con lágrimas.

—Él lo sabe y lo entiende. Ha madurado ¿sabes? Ya no es el mismo idiota que era cuando estábamos en la Academia. ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Qué días!

—Los recuerdo bien. Ahora está a punto de cumplir su sueño y se lo merece. Kakashi-sensei no puede esperar para entregarle la capa y el sombrero. Ese flojo, lo que quiere es tener todo el tiempo del mundo para leer sus libros pervertidos.

—Eso no lo dudes, frente —susurró la rubia segundos antes de llegar junto a sus hijos.

Aceleraron un poco el paso al darse cuenta que los niños parecían mantener una acalorada discusión.

—¡Por supuesto que Shinki-kun puede hacer una caca de arena! Apuesto que la suya es mucho más realista que tu dibujo de una.

Las kunoichis estuvieron a punto de caer sobre sus espaldas al escuchar los gritos de Kankuro sobre cacas de arena y de tinta.

—¡Pero que demonios! —para cuando Kankuro quiso reaccionar, Sakura ya le había dado un golpe en la cabeza—. ¿Así que eso es lo que les enseñas a los niños? —dijo con una voz aterradora.

—Por favor Sakura-chan, todo tiene una explicación —intentaba defenderse el ninja de la arena mientras Ino contenía a su amiga.

—Déjalo frente. Son niños, es normal. No tienes una idea de las cosas asquerosas que Sai le enseña a dibujar a Inojin —murmuró bajito la rubia para calmar a Sakura.

—Pero cerda…

—Es hora de irnos de todos modos. Sai va a esperarnos en la posada que está a mitad de camino y si no llegamos a tiempo va a preocuparse.

—Está bien —suspiró Sakura fulminando a Kankuro con la mirada.

—No te olvides de escribir, frente.

—Tú tampoco, cerda —las amigas compartieron un abrazo de despedida.

—Adiós tía Sakura —se despidió Inojin haciendo una reverencia.

—Adiós, Inojin-kun. Cuida a tu madre en el viaje.

—Así lo haré —respondió el pequeño—. Adiós _cuatro ojos_ —dijo despidiéndose de Sarada—. _Muñeco_ —hizo lo propio refiriéndose a Shinki.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron paralizadas al escuchar a Inojin. De pronto sintieron el ambiente pesado. Kankuro miraba a Inojin como si fuera un enemigo altamente peligroso.

—Hasta luego, _belleza_ —señaló Shinki de manera inesperada, refiriéndose al rubio.

—Sí, adiós _belleza_ —Sarada repitió el mote que Shinki le había dado a Inojin—. Ten un buen viaje tía Ino —hizo una reverencia al tiempo que Shinki hacía lo mismo.

Se hizo el silencio. Las dos mujeres recordando cuando Sai le había llamado de la misma forma a la rubia. Se miraron la una a la otra y un segundo después rieron como cuando eran niñas.

—Se nota que son nuestros hijos, frente.

Sakura simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa verdadera.

—¡Dale mis saludos a todos, cerda! —exclamó mientras la veía salir de Suna.

Ino levantó la mano para indicarle que así lo haría antes de continuar con su camino.

Sakura, Sarada, Kankuro y Shinki se quedaron observando a los Yamanaka hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte.

—Y bien Kankuro-san, estoy esperando una explicación —soltó mientras veía al ninja palidecer.

.

* * *

Sakura observaba al horizonte de una manera tan intensa que parecía que de alguna forma podía ver aquello que tanto ansiaba.

—Para este momento ya debe ser el Hokage oficial de Konoha —musitó el Kazekage.

—Kazekage-sama —hizo una reverencia.

—Lo ha logrado. Ya es Hokage.

—Lo es. Ese cabeza hueca de Naruto es ahora el Séptimo. Realmente no hay nadie mejor que él para el puesto. Ama tanto la aldea y desea protegerla fervientemente que creo se convirtió en Hokage desde hace mucho.

—Probablemente es así.

Los dos contemplaban las dunas del desierto, la arena meciéndose caprichosamente en el viento.

—Sakura, he venido a decirte…

—Ya lo sé Kazekage-sama. Mi trabajo en Suna está casi hecho. En seis meses realizaré mi viaje de vuelta a Konoha.

—No tienes que irte. Eres bienvenida en Suna,

—Gracias Kazegake-sama, pero he estado lejos de mi aldea por demasiados años. Es hora de volver.

Gaara la observó directamente a los ojos. Le dio un asentimiento de cabeza al comprobar lo que ya sabía. Sakura era una mujer fuerte y de verdad estaba lista para volver y enfrentarse a los recuerdos, al pasado y posiblemente más tarde o más temprano, al que había sido su esposo.

Sakura no tenía idea de lo que le esperaría en Konoha una vez le comunicara al nuevo Hokage su inminente regreso.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero hace dos semanas estaba en exámenes en la uni (técnicamente era sólo un examen xD, pero con el trabajo la cosa se complica) y está semana estuve de cumpleaños así que me di vacaciones de regalo xD. Recibí regalos muy lindos como mi nuevo avatar cortesía de Camille Carstairs que es una gran artista *-* Soy yo con la ropa de Madara asjdhjkashd. Y un fic yaoi TobiDei que sacó a la fangirl que llevo dentro. Se llama "Dos minutos y medio" y me lo escribió Alphabetta *-* si les gusta el yaoi van a caer derretidas al leerlo, es maravilloso *-***

 **Esta semana no tengo recomendaciones KakaSaku porque como dije, me di vacaciones y no he leído nada. Para compensar la próxima semana les dejaré dos :D**

 **Bueno, estamos a un capítulo de la vuelta a Konoha. El que sigue será la despedida a Suna y el recuentro con Kakashi. ¡Siiii, por fin se viene la parte KakaSaku! No saben cuanto he querido llegar ya a esta parte del fic. Todavía quiero seguir en negación y decirme a mi misma que este fic no tendrá más de diez capítulos, pero quién sabe, me da la impresión de que podrían ser más. Tengo muchas escenas KakaSaku en la cabeza y no las quiero dejar relegadas. De todas formas ya veré. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Diez son suficientes o quieren que sea un poco más largo? Dependerá de ustedes también.**

 **Otra vez, gracias por favs, follows y reviews, son los mejores :) Algo le pasaba a FFn porque no llegaban los correos y no vi los reviews hasta el jueves T_T**

 **Savka: Me hace feliz que te esté gustando. También muero por llegar ya a la parte KakaSaku, pero ya estamos ahí. El próximo capítulo habrá mucha dosis de Kakashi, va a quedarse con la boca abierta cuando vea a Sakura después de siete largos años. ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **ryomaysakuno93: No puedo dar spoilers xD, pero tengo una escena pensada justamente para lo que estás sugiriendo ;) Ya veremos que pasa más adelante.**

 **Tirakxt: Lemon KakaSaku jajajajaja. Tengo un montón de ideas para ellos. (No me culpen, ellos son los pervertidos xD). Las quiero escribir todas ;) Kakashi es demasiado sexy y ha leído mucho Icha Icha, ese hombre seguro sabe lo que hace xD.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Feliz domingo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	6. ¿Quién eres?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **¿Quién eres?**

* * *

―Kaka-sensei, voy a dejarte a cargo de la aldea por unos días mientras voy a Suna a escoltar a Sakura-chan.

―No puedes ir, Naruto. Ya te lo dije antes. Enviaré un equipo al que apruebes para que vayan por ella. Deja de ser tan problemático.

―Pero Shikamaru, se trata de Sakura-chan, sólo un miembro del equipo siete puede ir por ella, ttebayo ―el Séptimo hizo un puchero que obligó a los presentes a poner los ojos en blanco.

―Enviaremos un escuadrón Anbu a por ella para que te quedes más tranquilo ―respondió el Nara.

―¿Por qué no envían a Sai? ―Preguntó Kakashi, interviniendo por primera vez desde que la conversación había empezado.

―Sai fue enviado a una misión al País de los Arrozales ―explicó Shikamaru.

―¿Puedo saber exactamente qué pasa con Sakura? ¿Va a algún lugar lejos de Suna? ―Cuestionó el ex Hokage.

―¡Sakura-chan regresa a Konoha, Kakashi-sensei! Esta mañana llegó un mensaje de Suna anunciando su regreso. Debo ir a escoltarla a ella y a Sarada-chan, sensei.

Ahora Kakashi entendía por qué Naruto estaba armando tanto alboroto. Después de siete largos años Sakura finalmente decidía volver a Konoha. La misión que le había encomendado hace tanto tiempo atrás resultó en el avance más importante en el campo medicinal para las Naciones Ninja.

―Su viaje está programado para dentro de dos semanas. Aún tenemos tiempo para designar un equipo y tal vez Sai esté ya de regreso si tanto insistes en que un miembro del equipo siete la escolte ―Shikamaru mencionó con expresión cansada.

―Yo iré por ella.

―¡¿Enserio sensei?! ―preguntó Naruto levantándose de su silla.

―Claro, de todas formas, fui yo quien le encomendó esa misión. Es mi deber como capitán del antiguo equipo siete traer de vuelta a la aldea a uno de sus miembros ―dijo con su sonrisa característica.

―Kakashi, ¿estás seguro de que tu ofrecimiento no tiene nada que ver con la convención de la colección Icha Icha?

―No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Shikamaru. Voy a Suna porque Naruto tiene razón, uno de nosotros tiene que ir por Sakura-chan.

―Eres un pervertido, Kaka-sensei. Quieres ir a Suna sólo para estar rodeado de los libros pervertidos que te gustan, dattebayo.

―La convención visitará las cinco Naciones Ninja, Kakashi. Después de Suna su siguiente parada es en Konoha, no hay necesidad de hacer un viaje tan largo. Y Naruto, tú también eres un pervertido, Konohamaru ya se encargó de hacer las reservaciones que le pediste. Me lo dijo esta mañana ―indicó el consejero del Hokage.

―¡Pues te lo dijo porque tú también vas a la convención, Shikamaru! ¡Y no soy ningún pervertido! ―gritó el rubio levantando un puño.

―¿Enserio me creen tan pervertido? ―dijo Kakashi rodeado de una aura depresiva―. De verdad me estoy ofreciendo para escoltar a Sakura-chan sin ninguna otra motivación de por medio. Han pasado muchos años desde que se fue, es hora de traerla a casa.

―Gracias sensei. Te encargo mucho a Sakura-chan y a Sarada-chan.

―Informaré a Suna que irás por Sakura y haré los arreglos para tu partida, Kakashi ―señaló el Nara.

―De acuerdo. Diles que llegaré un día antes.

―¿Quieres asegurarte de que no habrá ningún problema en el camino sensei?

―Verás Naruto, ahora que Shikamaru lo mencionó tal vez podría darme una vuelta por la convención para investigar, claro está. Nos vemos ―dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo y dejar al Hokage y a su consejero con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

.

* * *

Cuando Sakura escuchó los suaves golpes en la puerta lo que menos imaginó era que quien llamaba era su antiguo compañero de equipo.

—Kakashi-sensei —balbuceó completamente sorprendida al verlo de pie frente a ella.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Sakura-chan.

La ninja médico se quedó congelada frente a la puerta sin saber bien que hacer. Estaba impresionada por la aparición de Kakashi, pero más que nada le sorprendió darse cuenta que parecía que el tiempo no había pasado por su ex sensei. Se veía exactamente igual , los mismo ojos grises, el mismo cabello plateado y alborotado, la misma expresión infantil bien disimulada bajo la máscara que insistía en usar. Todo en el se veía igual, seguía transmitiéndole esa sensación de seguridad, de saberse a salvo cuando él estaba presente porque sin importar qué, ella sabía que él no permitiría que nada malo ocurriera. Sintió como si tuviera doce años otra vez, esa misma curiosidad por conocer a quien sería su maestro, la misma emoción al darse cuenta que era un ninja de élite.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Viene a escoltarte de regreso a la aldea. ¿No te dijeron que vendría por ti?

—No, nadie me dijo nada.

—Supongo que Naruto quería que fuera sorpresa. No te molesta ¿verdad?

Volvió a quedarse congelada cuando lo vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados, como tantas veces lo vio sonreír cuando era tan sólo una genin. Pero, en el momento en que él volvió a posar su mirada en ella, algo vibró dentro de su pecho.

—Por supuesto que no, sensei. Puedes pasar. Perdona el desorden, estoy terminando de empacar —se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su departamento.

—¿Y Sarada-chan?

—Está con su sensei. Hoy es el último día de entrenamiento que tendrá en Suna.

Agradeció internamente por el cambio de tema. Se sentía un poco incómoda por la marea de sensaciones que empezaba a experimentar y las cuales eran totalmente nuevas y desconocidas.

—¿Quién es su sensei?

—Kankuro-san —Kakashi la miró con una expresión indescifrable—. Aunque no lo parezca es un buen sensei y Sarada lo estima mucho. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —ofreció.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo que irme. Solamente pase a saludarte y a informarte que partiremos a las nueve de la mañana.

—E-e-esta bien —no sabía porque estaba tartamudeando y francamente comenzaba a frustrarle la situación. Era sólo Kakashi. Sólo Kakashi.

—Adiós, Sakura-chan —dijo saliendo del departamento no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ , se cuestionó mientras se servía una taza de té.

.

* * *

—¿Por qué Sarada-chan tiene que irse también? ¿No puede ella quedarse? Sarada-chan puede venir a vivir con nosotros y Sakura-obasan puede visitarla aquí.

—Sarada-chan debe estar donde este su madre, Shinki —explicó el Kazekage.

—No entiendo porque tienen que irse. Deberían quedarse aquí. Además, Kankuro-ojichan es sensei de Sarada-chan y no se puede quedar sin sensei.

—Tampoco quiero irme, pero kaachan dice que ya es tiempo de volver a nuestra aldea natal. Shinki-kun tienes que venir a visitarme a Konoha, también le pediré a kaachan que me traiga de vez en cuando de vuelta a Suna —la pequeña de ojos negros sostenía la mano de su amigo con fuerza.

—¡Iré! —prometió el niño devolviéndole el apretón.

—¡Iremos todos Sarada-chan! No creas que porque ya no voy a entrenarte todos los días voy a dejar de ser tu sensei. Iré a supervisar tus avances en Konoha.

—Kankuro —lo llamó Gaara a modo de advertencia.

—Ya lo sé, Gaara. Cálmate.

Realmente lo sabía, ya habían hablado sobre hacer promesas y el problema que conlleva no cumplirlas, pero Kankuro estaba seguro de que nunca faltaría a una promesa que le hiciera a Sarada. La quería igual que quería a Shinki y aunque intentaba no hacer las cosas más difíciles para Sarada, lo cierto era que desde el momento en que Sakura les comunicó su decisión de regresar a Konoha, sentía un vacío en su pecho.

Había entrenado a la heredera Uchiha desde que empezó a caminar y, a pesar de que Gaara se lo advirtió, no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de ese cariño, pero ¿cómo no quererla? Si ella se había encariñado con él también. La niña necesitaba una figura masculina a su lado y alguien que la entrenara cuando su madre no podía. Sentía orgullo por tener una alumna como ella, una alumna con talento excepcional para manipular su chakra, rasgo heredado de su madre. Ese talento natural la hacía perfecta para aprender el arte de la manipulación de marionetas y a ella parecía gustarle pasar el tiempo con él y sus marionetas al igual que Shinki.

Ahora ella se iría y seguramente dejaría de practicar todo lo que le había enseñado. Ese pensamiento le deprimía tanto como la certeza de que ya no la vería todos días como hasta ahora.

—Te llevaré una sorpresa mañana antes de que te vayas, Sarada-chan —indicó Shinki formando con su arena negra el castillo que le gustaba a Sarada.

—Si le dices que le vas a dar una sorpresa, ya no es sorpresa —mencionó Gaara mientras ayudaba a su hijo con el diseño del castillo.

—Sarada-chan presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir porque probablemente esta sea mi única oportunidad para decírtelo —Kankuro respiró profundamente antes de continuar ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y sobrino—. Lo primero y más importante, no hagas caso de lo que se dice sobre los Uchiha y su maldición. No estás maldita Sarada-chan. Sé que has escuchado esos rumores, no los tomes enserio. Tú no eres así. Eres una Uchiha diferente.

Gaara quedó atónito ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. Al principio pensó que Kankuro le diría cosas sin importancia a la niña y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber pensado eso de su hermano. Él realmente se preocupaba por la hija de Sasuke y Sakura, lo sabía, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de cuanto le importaba la niña.

—Pero, Kankuro-sensei…

—Nada de peros —la interrumpió—. Yo soy el sensei, así que tienes que escucharme y obedecerme.

—Sí sensei.

Kankuro encontró adorable la seriedad con la que Sarada hablaba, tomándolo enserio sinceramente. Sintió que podía echarse a llorar, aún no se iba y ya la extrañaba.

—Bien. Quiero que entrenes muy fuerte. En Konoha hay buenos ninjas, no tan buenos como yo, pero tampoco son del todo inútiles. Estudia y esfuérzate mucho para que cuando vengas de visita me muestres todo lo has aprendido y me retes a duelo. En Konoha no hay ningún maestro marionetista, así que realmente no espero que continúes con ese entrenamiento, pero si alguna vez quieres practicar, recuerda tratar bien a tu marioneta, es tu arma y tu defensa y… mmm piensa un poco mí cuando la uses.

—¡Kankuro-sensei, no quiero irme! —gritó Sarada llorando ruidosamente mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Kankuro y escondía su cara entre ellas—. Quiero quedarme en Suna con Shinki-kun, con Gaara-sama y con Kankuro-sensei.

—Sarada, tienes que… —Kankuro le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano, intentando decirle sin palabras que él se encargaría de todo.

—Tienes que ir Sarada-chan. Gaara tiene razón, tú lugar está junto a tu madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no vamos a estar contigo. Seguiré siendo tu sensei y tu mi alumna porque ese lazo es imposible de romper entre nosotros ¿comprendes?

La pequeña asintió aún con el rostro escondido entre las piernas del marionetista.

—Aunque hayas nacido en Konoha, nunca olvides el desierto y su incomprendida belleza. A veces las cosas y las personas pueden parecer algo que no son. Al igual que el desierto que resulta intimidante cuando lo ves por primera vez, cuando llegas a conocerlo aprendes a quererlo. Las personas son así también, seguramente al principio vas a sentirte como una extraña, pero dale a las personas de Konoha una oportunidad, aprende a conocerlos y a confiar en ellos. Y deja que te conozcan también. Se una buena kunoichi de Konoha, pero no olvides que ahora Suna también es tu aldea.

Kankuro podía sentir a Sarada estremecerse mientras lloraba ruidosamente. Observó a Shinki limpiarse las lágrimas y apretar los puños con fuerza. Tenía siete años y ya sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido.

—Puedes volver a Suna cuando quieras. Shinki-kun y yo te estaremos esperando, también iremos a visitarte seguido y te escribiremos cartas.

—¿Cartas? ¿Cómo las que me escribe otoosan? —finalmente Sarada levantaba el rostro, al marionetista se le rompió el corazón al ver la carita enrojecida de su alumna.

—Sí, cómo las que te escribe Sasuke. Te escribiremos todos los meses sin falta. Ahora ve a casa, tu madre debe necesitar ayuda.

—¿Vas a venir a despedirme mañana, sensei?

—Por supuesto, Sarada-chan. Mañana estaré en la puerta de Suna antes de que te vayas.

Sensei y alumna se vieron a los ojos por un momento. Kankuro intentaba transmitirle a Sarada algo de confianza, aunque por dentro no sabía que sentir. Antes de que pudieran decirse algo más, Shinki tomó de la mano a Sarada para acompañarla hasta su casa.

—Sabíamos que algún día se irían —murmuró el Kazekage una vez los niños habían salido de su oficina.

—El saberlo no lo hace menos doloroso.

—Ella también te quiere, y sufre al tener que irse.

—Suna es lo único que conoce. Me da miedo pensar que no consiga adaptarse a una nueva vida en una aldea de la que ha oído hablar a su madre, pero que no conoce en realidad —el marionetista finalmente confesó su más grande temor.

—Es tu alumna, tú mejor que nadie la conoce, Kankuro.

—Eso es cierto —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica antes de dirigirse a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el Kazekage.

—A asegurarme que Sarada-chan tenga un sensei apropiado cuando llegue a Konoha.

Salió de la oficina de Gaara a toda prisa y saltó por los tejados de las casas en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

.

* * *

—¿Cuánto más piensa tardar? —cuestionó Sakura a Gaara, mientras esperaba en la puerta de Suna. Llevaba esperando casi dos horas y el ex Hokage no daba señales de aparecer pronto.

—Mandaré a una patrulla a buscarlo.

—No Kazekage-sama. Eso no será necesario. Disculpen la tardanza, no tienen ni idea del tráfico que hay a esta hora —mencionó apareciendo por fin en medio de un remolino de arena.

—¿No se han ido aun verdad? —Kankuro apreció al mismo tiempo frente a Sakura en una forma menos prolija.

—Maldición Kakashi-sensei, cuando apareciste ayer pensé que finalmente se te había quitado la costumbre de llegar tarde, pero sigues siendo el mismo. ¡Shannaro!

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, no es tan tarde —se disculpó sin saber que más decir.

Kakashi se sentía inquieto precisamente porque desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez en siete años, no sabía muy bien que decir o cómo comportarse. De alguna manera le pareció encontrarse con una desconocida habitando el cuerpo de su ex alumna. Tenía el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello rosa, los mismos ojos verdes, pero algo en ella era diferente, algo había cambiado. Era como si ya no la conociera en lo absoluto.

Le inquietaba también que por alguna razón no podía dejar de verla. Siempre había sido bonita y él sabía que algún día florecería hasta convertirse en una hermosa mujer, pero siempre pensó que él estaría ahí para verla florecer, por eso se sintió impresionado cuando la vio y estaba seguro que ese era el motivo. No podía pensar en ninguna otra explicación.

—Será mejor que partamos de una vez. Gracias por todo Kazekage-sama —Kakashi habló cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado observándola por demasiado tiempo.

—Sarada-chan —la llamó Shinki, acercándose a su amiga—, no liberes el sello hasta cuando te encuentres sola —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas entregándole un pergamino que la igualaba en estatura.

—Gracias —sus mejillas también se tiñeron de rojo—. Esto para ti, Shinki-kun.

—Pero… Sarada-chan, este es tu shuriken favorito.

—Quiero que lo cuides por mí.

Kakashi observaba a los amigos intercambiar una mirada cómplice, miradas que solo se dan entre quienes confían a plenitud el uno en el otro. Se sentía contento por Sarada y porque había crecido como una niña feliz, capaz de crear lazos con personas que confiaban y creían en ella.

—Tengo una última lección antes de que te marches de Suna, Sarada-chan —el hermano del Kazekage puso una rodilla en la arena para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña—. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre controlar el carácter y usar la fuerza únicamente cuando es necesario?

—Sí, sensei. Dijiste que tenía que escuchar las explicaciones primero antes de golpear a la gente, no como kaachan que golpea primero y escucha después.

El ex Hokage sonrió ante tan sincera respuesta. Le agradaba saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Exacto —alcanzó a pronunciar el marionetista antes de sentir un gran instinto asesino dirigido hacia él. Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente, pero controló la creciente necesidad de ponerse a salvo de la kunoichi de cabello rosa—. En todo caso, lo que voy a decirte es muy importante, quizá es la lección más importante que te haya dado y espero que la cumplas al pie de la letra.

Todos los presentes esperaban expectantes por las palabras de Kankuro, incluso Kakashi estaba atento a la interacción entre maestro y alumna.

—Tienes permiso para actuar antes de escuchar cuando algún niño en Konoha intente algo raro contigo. Sólo Shinki-kun tiene permiso para tomarte de la mano, acompañarte a casa o abrazarte, ¡los demás no! ¡Destrózalos sin piedad!

—¡Sí, sensei!

—¡Kankuro-san! —explotó Sakura.

Gaara y Kakashi estaban listos para intervenir y evitar que la kunoichi acabara con la vida de Kankuro. Los dos listos para detenerla.

—Gracias por todo, Kankuro-san. Sarada y yo estamos muy agradecidas —hizo una profunda reverencia dejándolos perplejos a todos.

Y ahí, en ese momento, Kakashi pudo vislumbrar a la Sakura que él conocía, esa chica que a pesar de su mal carácter sabia ser agradecida. Sintió como su orgullo propio explotaba en su pecho al ver lo mucho que su ex alumna había madurado, y al mismo tiempo sentía como su curiosidad natural despertaba. Ansioso por descubrir que tanto había crecido.

—No Sakura-chan. Gracias a ti por permitirme ser el sensei de Sarada-chan y disculpa por mi falta de tino con ella. Lo cierto es que me siento orgulloso por haber sido su sensei todo este tiempo —le devolvió la reverencia aun algo sorprendido por no haber recibido el golpe que mentalmente esperaba.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, Kazekage-sama. Lo mantendré informado si logró descubrir algo más sobre Sasori y el pergamino que permanece sin ser descifrado completamente.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Eres bienvenida en Suna, puedes volver en el momento en que lo desees. Siempre habrá un lugar para ti y para Sarada en esta aldea —Gaara hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida.

—Ven a visitarme, Sarada-chan. No olvides lo que te he dicho —Kankuro trataba de contener las lágrimas al despedirse de su alumna.

—Lo prometo, Kankuro-sensei —dijo abrazándolo por las piernas antes de salir corriendo hacia el desierto al mismo tiempo que Shinki corría en dirección contraria.

—¡Sarada, espera! —exclamó su madre— Disculpen, tengo que alcanzarla —dijo saliendo tras de ella.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que ir por ellas —anunció Kakashi al ver como las mujeres a las que se supone debía escoltar se habían olvidado que estaba ahí y se adelantaron dejándolo con los shinobis de Suna.

—Kakashi-san, confió en que cumplirás tu palabra —soltó Kankuro sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Por supuesto, Kankuro-san, siempre y cuando reciba en el tiempo que acordamos la edición limitada con ilustraciones de Icha Icha Paradise que prometiste enviar —sus ojos grises se iluminaron, su expresión pletórica oculta bajo su máscara—. Adiós.

Kakashi tenía mucho en lo que pensar mientras corría tras Sakura y Sarada. Tenía el presentimiento de que este viaje sería diferente. No entendía porque se sentía preocupado si estaba con Sakura y su hija. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

* * *

Se habían mantenido viajando por tres días y dos noches y durante todo ese tiempo Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en la kunoichi a la que escoltaba. Estaban muy cerca de la aldea y aun así casi no habían hablado durante todo el viaje. Ella demasiado concertada en sus propios pensamientos, Sarada molesta por tener que dejar Suna atrás.

Debió suponer que para Sarada el volver a Konoha representaría un cambio radical a su forma de vida. Era lógico pensar que sintiera más apego por Suna como aldea, incluso mientras se encontraban viajando ella llevaba puesta la típica túnica marrón de Suna.

Era evidente que el estado de ánimo de Sarada afectaba directamente a Sakura, que trataba de hablar con su hija con poco éxito. Fue consciente como nunca antes de lo diferente que era Sakura ahora que era madre. Su vida giraba en torno a su hija y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si esa actitud se debía a que era porque se trataba de su hija, o si el divorcio con Sasuke había provocado que se cerrara emocionalmente concentrándose completamente en Sarada y en nadie más.

Quería preguntarle varias cosas, sentía la necesidad de comprenderla, pero demasiados años los separaban ahora. No solamente se trataba de los años de diferencia entre ellos, tampoco los siete años en los que no la vio ni una sola vez. Era algo más. Algo en ella había cambiado, tan profundo, tan arraigado que parecía otra persona, alguien a quien no conocía, pero que deseaba conocer.

Algo en su cabeza le decía que no debía olvidar que esa hermosa mujer era Sakura, su antigua alumna y compañera de equipo, se reprendió a si mismo porque si algo tenía siempre presente eran precisamente las personas que eran importantes para él, entre ellas Sakura.

Jamás podría olvidar el lazo que los unía como sensei y alumna, un lazo que permanecería intacto hasta al final. Se estremeció un poco ante aquel pensamiento sin saber muy bien el motivo.

La observó detenerse junto a Sarada ante las puertas de Konoha. Podía asegurar que la Sakura que regresaba a la aldea no era la misma que había cruzado esas mismas puertas siete años atrás.

 _¿Quién eres, Sakura?_ Pensó mientras la veía acercarse al pequeño grupo de personas que esperaban por su regreso.

* * *

 **¡Por fin Kakashi aparece para conquistar a Sakura! Okno xD. Eso vendrá con el tiempo y la convivencia ;) Este capítulo es de transición, finalmente salimos de Suna y vamos a Konoha a territorio conocido por nuestros protas. Algo en lo que no me había detenido a pensar era en lo duro que el cambio sería para Sarada, pero ya Kakashi me ha resuelto ese problema en mi cabeza xD. Estoy muy contenta por haber llegado a este punto, de aquí en adelante todo será KakaSaku love *-* pero también sufro por Kankuro. Me da pena porque no pensé lo mucho que me iba a encariñar con él. Lloro igual que Sarada, las dos lo vamos a extrañar mucho T_T**

 **Las recomendaciones de hoy van para "Fortuita ayuda" de Queen Khione, es un fic que se desarrolla después de los exámenes chunin realizados en Suna. Es un one shot muy lindo sobre la relación maestro-alumna. Mi otra recomendación va para "Pulsera" de Kanon21-5, es un drabble super tierno, un AU lleno de tintes inocentes y un tierno y juvenil enamoramiento entre Sakura y Kakashi *-***

 **Nunca me canso de agradecerles por leerme y por** **los favs, follows y reviews. Son lo mejor de mi día.**

 **Tifakxt: Por fin Kakashi y Sakura volvieron a verse y las chispas están ahí, pero los dos sólo ven lo que quieren ver xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **Wineny: T_T Sé que son capis cortos. Intentaré, en la medida de lo que pueda, hacerlos un poco más largos. Este es el más extenso hasta ahora, veremos si puedo hacer los demás de más o menos esta misma extensión. Ya me dirás si está mejor así :D**

 **ryomaysakuno93: askjdhas también siento la atracción entre ellos *-*. Omg, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, no hará las cosas sencillas para Kakashi, eso lo puedo ver xD.**

 **Alpha: Menos mal Sarada no tiene complejo emo como todos los Uchiha, hay que agradecerle a Sakura por eso. Tnks Sakura xD. Amo mucho a Shinki y su amistad con Sarada *-* Algún día tengo que hacer que vaya a Konoha y Sarada lo lleve a conocer la aldea mientras los demás lo miran celosos lol. Yo creo que después de que Sakura conozca a Kakashi (lunita) se va a volver lectora asidua de los Icha Icha, lo veo pasando jajajaja.**

 **GeishaPax: No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra que el fic te vaya gustando. Es mi primer KakaSaku y estoy muy emocionada con la historia. Espero que lo que se viene también te guste. ¡Gracias por review!**

 **A mis lectores fantasma gracias por leerme, aprecio mucho que se tomen tiempo para leer este fic.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! (I hope)**


	7. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **Confusión**

* * *

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza al ver las puertas de Konoha a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. Le provocaba una sensación de bienestar que no sabía cómo explicar. Siempre supo que extrañaba su vida en la aldea, a pesar de que en Suna vivió bien, Konoha era y siempre sería su amada aldea. No sabía lo mucho que la añoraba hasta que estuvo nuevamente de pie ante sus puertas.

—Kaasan… —murmuró su hija quedándose inmóvil.

—Está bien, Sarada-chan. Entiendo lo que estas sintiendo, pero quiero que le des una oportunidad a Konoha. No solamente me están esperando a mí, te esperan a ti también. Hay mucha gente que quiere conocerte en persona.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. Para algunos en la aldea tú representas la posibilidad de volver a poseer el poder de uno de los clanes más poderosos en el mundo ninja. Pero para otros, para la mayoría, es el regreso de una persona muy preciada a la que antes no habían tenido oportunidad de conocer. Sarada, para muchos en la aldea eres importante únicamente por ser tú —sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido de su hija.

—Eso es cierto Sarada-chan. Muchos en la aldea te esperan —dijo Kakashi aun concentrado en su lectura—. El Nanadaime no puede esperar más para verte en persona.

Sakura observó a Sarada dar un paso titubeante seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que estuvo nuevamente a su lado.

—Vamos —Sakura podía escuchar a Ino llamándola.

Con cada paso que daba, más extraña se sentía. Estaba de vuelta y de alguna manera era como si la persona que fue en el pasado volviera sin previo aviso a ella. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de desasosiego cuando el recuerdo de unos ojos negros apareció en su memoria.

—¡Frente, por fin llegas! —una emocionada Ino con una sonrisa en los labios abrazaba a las recién llegadas.

—Sakura-chan, bienvenida —la saludó Lee haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, eres Sakura —dijo Kba después de olfatearla—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, ¿no es verdad, Shino?

—Sí. ¿Y por qué es bueno? Porque con Sakura en la aldea estamos todos los rookies juntos otra vez.

—Deberíamos ir comer para festejar —propuso Choji

—Chicos, gracias a todos por esta aquí, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

—Estamos felices por tu regreso, Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun quería venir, pero Shikamaru-kun no le dejo salir de la oficina, dijo que tú irías a reportar el éxito de tu misión de todas formas —Hinata hizo una reverencia.

—Ahora mismo debemos ir con el Hokage, después podrán festejar con Sakura-chan y Sarada-chan

—Eres un aguafiestas Kakashi-sama —replicó Ino—. De acuerdo, de todas formas, tu fiesta de bienvenida es el viernes, frente. Más les vale a todas estar presentes.

—Ino, no es necesario…

—Claro que lo es, además no es sólo para ti también es para Sarada-chan.

Sakura observaba a Sarada mantener una pose estoica, muy parecida a la de su padre, pero podía darse cuenta que no se sentía cómoda.

Todos los antiguos rookies junto con Kakashi acompañaron a Sakura y Sarada hasta la torre del Hokage donde se despidieron.

Se quedó observando la torre en silencio ante la atenta miranda de Sarada y Kakashi. No sabía porque sentía algo de ansiedad ahora que tenía que ver a Naruto otra vez. Quizá se debía a que desde que puso un pie en la aldea el rostro de Sasuke no dejaba de aparecer en su memoria.

—Él te está esperando. Tiene muchas ganas de verte. ¿Sabías que quería ir por ti personalmente? Si no fuera por Shikamaru creo que hubiera ido a pesar de todas las obligaciones que tiene aquí.

Eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarla. Como siempre, Kakashi tenía las palabras adecuadas para darle confianza cuando más la necesitaba.

—¿Cómo está? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo he visto que no sé qué esperar.

—Es mejor si lo ves por ti misma.

Kakashi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura dándole un ligero apretón y sonriendo para ella de la manera que únicamente él sabe hacerlo.

—Gracias, Kakashi —susurró.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, colocó su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos en un gesto de agradecimiento que duró una fracción de segundo, pero que la hizo sentirse más segura.

.

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie cuando vio a su ex compañera de equipo entrar a su oficina.

—Hokage-sama —contestó sonriendo.

Para Kakashi la situación resultaba cálida y alentadora. Después de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea, Naruto y Sakura se convirtieron en las únicas personas que comprendían el sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer nada para evitar que Sasuke cayera y se sumergiera en la oscuridad. Eventualmente las cosas cambiaron y su alumno predilecto había enderezado el camino, pero el lazo que formó con Sakura y Naruto basado en su deseo por salvar a Sasuke de si mismo era imposible de romper. Era un lazo especial, uno que compartían sólo los tres.

—Te ves bien en esta oficina, Naruto —murmuró provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del rubio—. Lo conseguiste.

—Te perdiste la ceremonia, Sakura-chan. Sin embargo…

Kakashi sonrió al ver a Naruto acercarse a Sakura y envolverla en un abrazo fraternal. Los dos eran como hermanos y ahora finalmente volvían a reencontrarse.

—Konoha y la Alianza Shinobi estamos en deuda contigo. Gracias por tu esfuerzo y dedicación.

Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, únicamente se escuchaban los sollozos de su alumna que lloraba apoyada en el hombro de Naruto. Kakashi sabía que esas lágrimas eran de agradecimiento e internamente se sintió algo culpable porque aparentemente los únicos momentos en los que podía reconocer a la Sakura que se fue a cumplir la misión que le había encomendado, eran precisamente cuando estaba llorando. La había visto llorar tantas veces que era perfectamente capaz de comprender los motivos y eso, de alguna forma, le hacía pensar que había fracasado como su sensei.

—Tú debes ser Sarada-chan. Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte a ti y a tu madre, dattebayo —el Hokage le dedicó su más amplia y brillante sonrisa a la niña de cabellos y ojos negros.

Sarada posó sus ojos sobre el rostro alegre del Nanadaime y se sonrojó en el acto. Era evidente que Naruto se había ganado una nueva admiradora. No pudo evitar reír levemente ante la idea de la hija de Sasuke siendo admiradora de Naruto.

—Gracias por traerlas de vuelta a casa, Kaka-sensei.

—No es nada, Naruto. Soy el capitán del equipo siete, ir por Sakura-chan era mi deber. Los dejo para que discutan los términos de la misión y sus resultados finales. Nos vemos luego.

Antes de que sus alumnos pudieran decir algo, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. Verlos reunidos después de tantos años provocó algo extraño en él. Era como si por primera vez se diera cuenta realmente de que ahora eran adultos y habían cambiado y madurado, mientras él seguía siendo el mismo viejo Kakashi.

.

* * *

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde su regreso a Konoha y estaba lista para continuar con su investigación y reintegrarse a sus funciones en el hospital. Por eso estaba emocionada por volver nuevamente a realizar las actividades que la llenaban de satisfacción, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba comenzado a perder la paciencia. Su paciente debió llegar hace horas, pero no daba señales de aparecer.

—¡Tú revisión era hace dos horas, Kakashi! —exclamó cuando finalmente lo vio entrar.

—¿Ah? Sakura-chan ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Ino?

—No podía venir hoy al hospital. Esta ocupada organizando la reunión de esta noche. Le dije que no era necesario que preparara una bienvenida, pero como siempre no escuchó. Así que decidí cubrirla. En serio Kakashi ¿por qué siempre llegas tarde? —preguntó ya más calmada.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, tomé otro camino y me perdí. ¿Has visto lo mucho que está cambiando la aldea? Todo es tan moderno ahora que a veces me desoriento —murmuró colocando una mano detrás de su cuello y sonriendo con esa sonrisa infantil a modo de disculpa.

—Deberías cambiar tus excusas, modernizarlas también. Esa ya la había escuchado antes.

—No sabía que ya estabas dirigiendo el hospital. Pensé que te tomarías un par de semanas más para establecerte.

Era evidente que Kakashi no iba a responder su pregunta. Sakura siempre quiso conocer la verdadera razón por la que Kakashi llegaba tarde, no iba a conseguir una respuesta pronto, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Sólo la estoy cubriendo por hoy. Mis funciones de forma oficial inician la próxima semana. Ahora, toma asiento en la camilla y comencemos.

Sakura sabía que desde que había perdido el sharingan, Kakashi se encontraba bajo una revisión periódica. Era simple rutina, pero después de tantos años siendo portador de un ojo Uchiha, era necesario mantener bajo observación médica al ex Hokage.

Lentamente se acercó a su antiguo sensei y empezó por registrar lo básico, presión arterial y una típica y común revisión externa.

—Es bueno ver que te mantienes en forma —dijo después de escuchar su corazón y sus pulmones, y fue extremadamente consiente de lo tonificado que se encontraba a pesar de los años.

En realidad Kakashi seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, tal vez algo más despistado, pero seguía siendo el mismo compañero a quien le confiaría su vida.

—Voy a revisar tu ojo izquierdo —indicó usando el tono de voz que siempre usaba cuando estaba con un paciente. Aséptico y formal.

Encendió una pequeña linterna indicándole que siguiera la luz. Un chequeo de rutina, igual a todos los otros que había hecho desde que se convirtió en médico, pero había algo en la situación que la incomodaba y eso la hacía sentirse extraña porque simplemente se trataba de Kakashi.

Al finalizar apagó la linterna, pero sin entender bien el motivo, se encontró a si misma incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Verde contra gris. Gris contra verde.

Esos ojos grises la veían de una forma tan penetrante que se sentía expuesta, era como si Kakashi quisiera descubrir quien era a través de una sola mirada. La miraba como si no la conociera y era ridículo. Si había una persona que la conocía después de Ino y Naruto, era precisamente Kakashi.

A pesar de la máscara que cubría su boca, Sakura fue capaz de sentir el calor de su aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello, únicamente entonces fue consciente de que aún se encontraba demasiado cerca de él. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de moverse, cómo si sus ojos la mantuvieran atada al lugar donde se encontraba.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de pronto en un susurro y Sakura sintió como si todo lo que la estaba perturbando quisiera salir de su pecho porque sabía que podía confiar en Kakashi.

La pregunta, sin embargo, la hizo volver a la realidad de una sacudida. Kakashi podría ya no tener el sharingan, pero aún era capaz de crear algún tipo de dimensión silenciosa en la que encerraba a su victima. Era la única explicación que le parecía medianamente plausible para explicar esa situación.

—Es Sarada-chan. Casi no habla conmigo desde que regresamos de Suna.

Entendía perfectamente el motivo del enojo de Sarada, de cierta forma en ese aspecto era muy parecida a Sasuke, tenía sus sentimientos muy arraigados a su concepto de familia.

—Hablaré con ella. Adaptarse a una aldea diferente a la que conoce puede ser difícil, pero es hija de sus padres y eventualmente aceptará el cambio.

—Gracias Kakashi. Lo que menos deseo es verla sufrir y sé que en este momento le estoy causando dolor.

—Veré que puedo hacer, soy su nuevo sensei de todas formas. Es un problema, pero es mi obligación.

—¿Su sensei?

—Ah. Kankuro me pidió que la ayudara con su entrenamiento y yo necesito algo en lo que pasar el tiempo.

—¡Kakashi!

—Sólo bromeo Sakura-chan. Me interesa Sarada-chan, es tu hija y la de Sasuke, es prácticamente un añadido del equipo siete.

Se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de Kakashi y su verdadero interés por ayudarlas. También le dedicó un pensamiento de agradecimiento al ninja de Suna que aún estando lejos se aseguraba de que Sarada tuviera toda la ayuda posible.

—Iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo. ¿Terminamos con la revisión, Sakura-chan?

—Sí, por hoy hemos terminado.

—Puedo… —murmuró y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aún se mantenía demasiado cerca de él impidiéndole que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Se sonrojó y retrocedió inmediatamente con la esperanza de ocultar su rostro de sus inquisitivos ojos grises.

—Kakashi… Gracias —dijo antes de que saliera del consultorio.

—Te veo esta noche en la reunión de bienvenida, Sakura-chan —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de dejarla sola.

 _¿Pero qué me está pasando?_ Pensó sintiendo una calidez en su interior al recordar la intensidad con la que sus ojos la habían visto.

 _No es nada, es simplemente la conmoción por todos los cambios que han ocurrido en tan pocos días_ , se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse desesperadamente de que su cercanía y la promesa de que se verían esa noche, no tenían nada que ver con la infantil sonrisa que ahora mismo adornaba su rostro.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No pasa mucho, pero de verdad quería sacar este capítulo hoy. Originalmente tenía pensado incluir la reunión de bienvenida aquí, pero son más de las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño xD. O actualizaba hoy o me tocaba esperar otra semana más para tener tiempo y escribir más para el capítulo. Así que la reunión queda para el siguiente. Estoy como akshdkahsd porque tengo todo ya armado en mi cabeza para esa bienvenida y me gusta porque Kakashi y Sakura empiezan a filtrear o algo así xD. Si les interesa leer eso, quédense en sintonía lol.**

 **Ok, se supone que recomiendo fics KakaSaku en esta sección, pero voy a hacer una excepción y voy a recomendarles un InoSai que me tiene subiéndome por la paredes de lo hermoso que está y necesito recomendarlo y que otras personas más compartan mi amor por ese fic xD. Se titula "The Bush Clover" de FreakyKitty13, aún no está terminado, pero en serio, es el mejor InoSai que leí en la vida. Maravilloso *-***

 **He publicado un NaruHina, no soy muy partidaria de tener dos o más fics en curso al mismo tiempo porque me conozco y sé que solamente me va a retrasar más en el avance de las dos historias, pero lo tenía en la cabeza por tanto tiempo que necesitaba sacarlo de una vez. Quiero que sepan que este fic KakaSaku es mi prioridad, así que no se preocupen. De todas formas, en teoría este fic es relativamente corto así que no creo que vaya a liarme mucho con los dos fics.**

 **Wineny: Lamento traer un capítulo corto otra vez T_T, pero era hoy o hasta la próxima semana. De todas formas espero que te haya gustado. Ya comienza a haber pequeños acercamientos entre Kakashi y Sakura *-* Quiero agradecerte por la corrección, me ayuda a mejorar, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

 **savka: También estoy emocionada por el KakaSaku, sobre todo por el capítulo siguiente. Espero que te quedes a leer :D**

 **RyomYsakuno93: Esos intentos ya empiezan *-* Se verán más en el próximo capítulo. ¡Te leo ahí!**

 **Alpha: Me encanta que te guste todo lo extra del fic. No quiero ir a saco con Sakura y Kakashi sin desarrollar el contexto. No sé, tengo manías y no me gusta ir directo al punto, soy fiel creyente de que los personajes y sus historias necesitan desarrollo antes de ir al tema central. Sabes lo mucho que amo tus rvs.**

 **Violetsigma: ¡Bienvenida! Siempre me alegra mucho el tener nuevos lectores. Sé que los primeros capítulos no tienen mucho KakaSaku, pero necesitaba establecer un pasado previo a la relación y sentar bases. Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Cabeza de pia: Hago lo puedo, en serio. Gracias por leer.**

 **A todos, gracias por leerme y apoyar el KakaSaku. ¡Tengan un buen fin de semana!**


	8. Imposible

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La portada es un arte realizado por Camille Carstairs y es hermoso *-***

* * *

 **Imposible**

* * *

Era casi medio día cuando Kakashi llegó al borde del Bosque de la Muerte. Tenía que admitir que nunca esperó encontrarla ahí, aunque no podía negar que, si quería estar sola, ese era el mejor lugar para conseguir su propósito.

Se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol con la intención de observarla entrenar, lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por descubrir de lo que era capaz, no sentía esa curiosidad desde hacía años y de cierta manera le emocionaba conocer sus habilidades y lo que había aprendido durante esos años lejos de la aldea.

Lo primero que notó fueron los improvisados blancos que había colocado, todos tenía un shuriken incrustado en el centro de la diana. _Excelente puntería_ , pensó.

Lo segundo y más importante que observó fueron los árboles que estaban partidos por la mitad. Sin duda habían sido derribados por la fuerza de un golpe y debido a que no había nadie más aparte de ella, lógicamente era la responsable.

Una gota de sudor le cayó por frente al darse cuenta que Sakura la había estado entrenando para que heredará la misma fuerza física que en su tiempo ella heredó de Tsunade. De pronto sintió que se había apresurado al aceptar ser su sensei cuando Kankuro se lo pidió, pero si Kankuro pudo hacerlo; él, Kakashi Hatake evidentemente también podía.

Dio un paso al frente para presentarse ante la niña, pero se detuvo al verla abrir un pergamino. El pergamino que el niño de Suna le había entregado antes de partir. Realizó los signos para liberar el sello y envuelta en una nube de humo una figura cadavérica apareció frente a ella.

Instintivamente dio otro paso al frente, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Sarada extendió hilos de chakra hacía el montón de huesos que yacían sobre el pergamino. Inmediatamente descubrió que aquellos huesos no eran otra cosa que una marioneta, una increíblemente intimidante. Tenía una capa de un color rojo apagado que reposaba sobre sus hombros hasta los huesudos tobillos, una especie de corona sobre su cabeza y un peto muy parecido al que solía usar Temari. Era tres veces el tamaño de Sarada, pero sorprendentemente la niña consiguió mantenerla erguida y en posición de combate.

La observó dar un salto hacia atrás mientras manipulaba la marioneta haciendo que sacará una espada que no había notado antes y empezará a maniobrar con la misma simulando un ataque. Los movimientos eran lentos y predecibles, pero indudablemente requería un gran control de chakra el siquiera mantener erguida una marioneta como esa. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos de sus manos, el mismo que sintió cuando decidió entrenar a Sasuke para la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin. Sarada tenía potencial, quizá mucho más del que había anticipado y lo comprobó cuando un kunai pasó muy cerca suyo y se clavó en el árbol en el que se había ocultado.

—No fallaré el próximo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión enfadada en su rostro. Era dolorosamente parecida a Sasuke a su edad. Demasiado parecida.

—No dudo que lo intentes, Sarada-chan —mencionó con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó la heredera Uchiha colocando la marioneta frente a ella, como un escudo.

—Pasaba por aquí y decidí quedarme a ver tu entrenamiento.

—Me gusta entrenar sola.

—No puedo entrenarte si no estoy presente.

—Ya tengo un sensei. Se quedó en Suna, pero sigue siendo mi sensei.

—Kankuro-san me pidió que te entrenara.

—No te necesito, yo puedo sola.

—¿De verdad? —susurró antes de desaparecer— A mí me parece que necesitas mucho de mi ayuda, Sarada-chan —dijo detrás de ella, colocando una mano sobre cabeza.

La niña apenas pudo pestañear antes de darse cuenta que los hilos de chakra con los que manipulaba la marioneta habían sido cortados sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —cuestionó intentando contener la sorpresa

—¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a como corté los hilos de chakra? —En menos de un segundo volvía a estar frente a ella, el dedo índice de su mano derecha desprendía chispas, pequeños cortes eléctricos que chasqueaban a medida que destellaban—. Lo hice con electricidad. De acuerdo, como no necesitas mi ayuda me voy. Nos vemos Sarada-chan.

—Espera —la escuchó llamarlo— Enséñame a hacer eso, mi naturaleza es eléctrica —pidió.

—No estoy seguro de que puedas manejar esa cantidad de poder —Kakashi sabía que como buena Uchiha que era, Sarada no podría dejar pasar por alto una indirecta sobre sus capacidades.

—Hmp, soy muy capaz de hacerlo —ahí estaba de nuevo, el recuerdo de su ex alumno vivo en el rostro de su hija.

—Está bien, Sarada-chan. Ya que me lo pides de esa forma, no necesitas rogarme más, yo seré tu sensei. Tienes mucha suerte de que haya aceptado. Te veo a las siete de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, no llegues tarde —y desapareció dejando a la heredera Uchiha con la boca abierta.

A lo lejos, mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles, escuchó a su nueva alumna gritar incoherencias sobre lo insoportable que era, que parecía un espantapájaros y que seguramente usaba su máscara para ocultar alguna deformidad. Sonrió, era simplemente otro día en su vida.

.

* * *

—Ino, de verdad no era necesario preparar ninguna bienvenida. Con el recibimiento que me dieron fue más que suficiente —agradeció.

—¿De que hablas, frente? Por supuesto que es necesaria esta reunión. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos reunimos todos? Y ni hablar de la última vez que salimos sin niños. Esta reunión la necesitamos todos.

—Tú lo único que quieres es ahogar a Sai en sake para luego aprovecharte de él, cerda.

—No necesito embriagarlo, frente. Sai ha ido a misiones muy seguido, así que lógicamente me extraña y cuando llega a casa él viene directamente a mí y…

—¡Suficiente cerda! No quiero saber —la interrumpió antes de que su amiga continuara por ese tema de conversación

—Sakura, quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no te molestes, no quiero tener que lidiar con ese mal carácter tuyo en la noche.

—Aunque diga que no de todas maneras vas a preguntarme, así que mejor pregunta de una vez —la verdad era que la kunoichi tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Ino quería saber.

—Después de lo tuyo con Sasuke-kun, —la rubia hizo una pausa para observar que todo estuviera en orden con Sakura. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al mencionar al que fue su esposo— Mmm no sé, ¿intentaste algo con alguien más en Suna? Es decir, eres una mujer libre, bonita y poderosa, siempre supuse que en Suna habría más de un interesado en tener algo contigo. ¿El Kazekage o su hermano, tal vez?

Se estremeció visiblemente ante la idea de iniciar una relación sentimental con Kankuro, simplemente no se imaginaba una vida junto a un hombre que usara más maquillaje que ella; sin embargo y por un breve momento, también pudo imaginar lo que sería su vida si ese fuera el caso. A pesar de todo, Kankuro era un buen shinobi, un hombre honorable y adoraba a Sarada, y para ella lo más importante era su hija. No tenía duda de que, si ella pudiera amar a alguien más, Kankuro quizá hubiera tenido una oportunidad si él también estaba interesado.

—Por favor Sakura, ¿no me digas que no encuentras a Gaara-sama atractivo? Si es así deberías dejar que te revise los ojos porque definitivamente algo muy malo pasa con ellos.

—Estás casada con Sai, no deberías admirar el atractivo de otros hombres, cerda.

—Tú lo has dicho, estoy casada no ciega. No intentes cambiar de tema o evadir mis preguntas, frente. En serio, eres demasiado joven como para no intentar algo con alguien más. Mencioné al Kazekage porque aparte de ser un hombre atractivo tú pasabas tiempo con él y, estando sola en una aldea extraña pensé que tal vez la cercanía que tenías con él desembocaría en algo más. Sin mencionar que al tratarse del Kazekage pasarías a formar parte de la realeza de Suna.

—No sabes lo que dices. Gaara-sama es un hombre muy ocupado y serio. No creo que haya pensado en temas románticos en toda su vida. Además, creo que es asexual —no entendía como es que la rubia siempre conseguía hacerla hablar de más.

—Que triste —dijo con una expresión afligida—. De todos modos, deberías considerar la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte. No todo en la vida es trabajo y cuando Sarada-chan crezca hará su vida, tú también tienes una vida. No lo olvides.

No podía negar que Ino siempre la hacía considerar cosas en las que verdaderamente no quería pensar. Sabía que tenía razón, que debía pensar en ella, pero…

—En realidad nunca hubo nadie más ni antes ni después de Sasuke —susurró con melancolía, siendo completamente honesta con Ino.

—Eso es porque no te has detenido a mirar a tu alrededor. Quiero que por un momento pienses en ti, en lo que quieres y en lo que buscas. En Konoha hay buenos hombres, honestos, honorables y algunos bien parecidos. Kiba por ejemplo, es casi irreal pero se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más populares, siempre me ha parecido sexy, hay algo en ese estilo animal que lo hace muy atractivo —la rubia enarcó un ceja de forma sugerente.

—Huele a perro mojado casi todo el tiempo —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, también está Shino. Viene de un clan respetable y…

—Ino…

—Está bien, está bien. Olvida a Shino, demasiado raro. No sé, también están los hombres como Kakashi-sama. Hombres maduros, atractivos y con experiencia en todos los aspectos —su amiga volvió a hacer un gesto sugerente con las cejas—. Sakura, ¿has pensado alguna vez en Kakashi como algo más que tu sensei? —colocó el té que bebía sobre la mesa.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta, cerda.

—¡No tiene nada de raro! Kakashi tiene esa aura misteriosa que atrae a las mujeres, hubo un tiempo en el que me pareció demasiado sexy incluso a mí —confesó.

—¡Ino! ¡¿Te gusta Kakashi?! —cuestionó escandalizada.

—No. No he dicho eso. Simplemente era admiración, es un hombre interesante y yo era una niña que se deslumbraba fácilmente. Además, no se trataba sólo de mí, a Tenten también le parecía atractivo y creo que a la hermana de Hinata igual.

Era raro, pero Sakura sentía algo muy extraño ante la confesión de Ino. Saber que su sensei fue o era objeto de las fantasías de sus amigas le sentó ¿mal? No sabía muy bien que pensar al respeto, pero no podía negar que en cierto modo entendía lo que Ino quería decir.

—Y no podemos olvidar que tiene todo ese conocimiento que la literatura le ha dado —sorbió un poco de té, escondiendo su sonrisa tras la taza.

—No te entiendo.

—¡Oh, vamos frente! Estas algo lenta hoy. Kakashi-sama es el seguidor número uno de la colección Icha-Icha. Ya sabes, esos libros que siempre está leyendo. ¿Comprendes ahora lo que quiero decir?

Poco a poco las piezas comenzaron a caer en su sitio, la realización de lo que Ino insinuaba le cayó como un golpe directo en la cara. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, provocando que se sonrojara y que Ino riera por su reacción.

—Cerda, eres…

—Escucha, no estoy diciendo que vayas con Kakashi-sama o con cualquier otro, era únicamente una suposición. Lo que digo es que ahí afuera hay muchas oportunidades para que seas feliz, sólo necesitas permitirte a ti misma buscar esa felicidad —Ino estrechó su mano antes de dirigirse a la puerta—. Me voy. No llegues tarde a tu bienvenida. Te veo luego.

Sakura observó a Ino alejarse por la calle rumbo a su casa, en su cabeza aun flotaban las palabras de la rubia. La tristeza nuevamente apoderándose de ella, al recordar un par de ojos negros que no podía olvidar.

.

* * *

Kakashi aún estaba de pie frente a la piedra de los héroes cuando sintió el chakra de Sakura acercarse a la taberna en la que Ino los había citado a todos. Se quedó unos minutos más compartiendo sus recuerdos con Obito y Rin. El nombre de Obito seguía grabado en la piedra, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, al final él había vuelto a ser el mismo amigo que Kakashi recordaba.

—Adiós chicos, volveré mañana —dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

Ya había tardado bastante, pero estaba bien porque Sakura tampoco había llegado puntual y la reunión era para festejar por su regreso. No se podía festejar sin la homenajeada.

Caminó despacio, perdido entre sus recuerdos. El último par de semanas había estado pensando mucho más de que quería en Sakura y en sus días como genin y chunin. Durante mucho tiempo se recriminó el haber descuidado el entrenamiento de la kunoichi en su afán por centrarse en enderezar el camino de Sasuke.

Aun a pesar de sus propios fallos como sensei, Sakura había conseguido florecer hasta convertirse en la mejor kunoichi de su generación. Sí, aún había muchas cosas por las que se recriminaba, pero también había muchas otras por las que se sentía orgulloso, entre ellas estaba el cambio de su ex alumna.

Para todos resultó evidente notar lo diferente que Sakura era ahora, de alguna manera seguía siendo la misma, pero de una forma distinta. Más madura quizá, o tal vez era el tiempo lo que la había cambiado y era más notorio en ella debido a todos los años en los que dejó de verla. Ahora era más segura de si misma, más independiente y no podía evitar pensar que eso se debía a su separación de Sasuke. Antes, cuando era una niña todavía, los sentimientos que tenía por él de cierta forma la limitaban y, aunque Kakashi entendía, no aceptaba del todo ver a Sakura conformarse con lo poco que Sasuke le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, desde que decidieron tomar caminos separados, Sakura había florecido una segunda vez, más como ella misma que como la Sakura condicionada a sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Le gustaba este cambio, pero al mismo tiempo lo incomodaba, sobre todo porque tenía una idea del por qué de esa incomodidad. No estaba listo para reconocerlo, quizá nunca lo estaría porque aceptarlo implicaría problemas y sufrimiento para todos y en especial para él mismo.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie frente a la taberna. Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando atravesó las puertas y la vio.

El lugar estaba repleto de sus amigos, todos hablando, riendo, bebiendo, realizando apuestas, y a pesar de todo el bullicio y el desorden, lo primero y único que vio fue a Sakura. No había nada de especial en ella, misma ropa, mismo peinado y aun así ella era la que más destacaba de entre todos. Su cabello rosa brillaba ante la luz de las lámparas provocándole el repentino deseo de pasar sus dedos por las hebras para comprobar si era tan sedoso como parecía. Pero eran sus ojos los que lo tenían atrapado, lo veían directamente a él y sólo a él. No tardó en darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba que Sakura lo mirara porque realmente lo miraba. Sus ojos verde jade lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se estremeciera bajo su mirada.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, te estoy hablando! —los gritos de Naruto lo sacaron de ese trance en el que la mirada de Sakura lo había puesto.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que se tratara de algún tipo de genjutsu, después de todo Sakura siempre demostró talento para aprender genjutsu. Lo descartó al notar el sonrojo que se había hecho presente en el rostro de la kunoichi. Sonrió.

—Perdona Naruto, ¿qué decías? —cuestionó frotándose la cabeza.

—Quería saber porque habías llegado tarde a la fiesta de Sakura-chan, ttebayo.

—Ah, mientras venía para acá un…

—¡Gato negro se atravesó en el camino! —exclamaron en coro los presentes.

—Y tuviste que tomar el camino más largo para que la mala suerte no se te pegara, ¿verdad Kakashi-sama? —completó Temari.

—Así es ¿cómo lo supiste, Temari-chan?

—Fácil, es porque todos hemos descubierto que tu verdadero eterno rival es ese gato negro y no Gai —explicó Tsunade provocando las risas de los demás.

—Gracias por venir, Kakashi-sama —agradeció Ino llevándolo al lugar que permanecía vacío junto a Sakura.

—Nunca vas a llegar a tiempo a ningún lugar ¿no? Deberías considerar cambiar esa mala costumbre —la voz de su ex alumna volvió a paralizarlo. Definitivamente tenía que tratarse de un genjutsu.

—Es verdad que se me atravesó un gato negro, Sakura-chan ¿por qué no me crees?

—Nunca vas a cambiar —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que a Kakashi le pareció la más brillante de las sonrisas porque la había provocado él—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sake, está bien.

Su ex alumna sirvió la bebida en los dos platos frente a ellos. Observó en cámara lenta como Sakura se llevaba la bebida a los labios y una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo.

A su alrededor era vagamente consciente de las conversaciones de todos los demás. Kiba hablaba sobre un nuevo método de entrenamiento ninja para las unidades caninas. Naruto se quejaba de todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer a diario, Hinata le daba ánimos a su esposo mientras Shikamaru bostezaba y le decía que debía dejar de ser un flojo a lo que Temari respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Todos parecían estar entretenidos en la conversación y para lo que les concernía a ellos, él también estaba involucrado en la conversación, aparentemente. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de ver los labios de Sakura mientras bebía sake, como la bebida se deslizaba por su garganta y la manera en la que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo que se acentuaba más a medida que bebía.

Imposible, esto no podía estar pasándole a él. No podía pensar en Sakura de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, no podía mirarla de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, pero aun sabiéndolo no podía evitarlo. Apuró su propio plato de sake, quizá lo único que necesitaba para pensar con claridad era un poco de alcohol, por más extraño que aquello pareciera.

.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Toda la situación era ridícula porque solamente se trataba de Kakashi, pero desde que había entrado a la taberna sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de los de él. Internamente maldijo a Ino y todas las ideas que puso en su cabeza hace unas horas. De no ser por la conversación que tuvieron, ella en ese momento no estaría analizando a Kakashi de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. No notaria lo tonificado que parecía estar, o la forma en que su plateado cabello siempre se mantenía rebelde dándole un aspecto juvenil y hasta sexy.

Entró en pánico ante ese último pensamiento, su inner despertando de un largo letargo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejar su mente. Se sentía tan ridícula por si quiera pensar que Kakashi era… era… pero por Kami-sama, claro que era sexy. Sus ojos grises eran tan expresivos cuando se lo proponía, podía deducir su estado de ánimo con tan sólo mirar sus ojos y, la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro le agregaba un toque extra de misterio. Y a pesar de todo no se trataba sólo de su aspecto físico, también tenía que ver con la confianza y seguridad en si mismo que desprendía. Ahora entendía porque sus amigas habían fantaseado con él cuando eran más jóvenes, realmente no podía culparlas, ella era la culpable por no haberlo notado antes.

—No puedo creer que hayan pasado siete años desde que te fuiste, Sakura-chan. Es bueno que hayas regresado, sobre todo por tu hija, ella necesita crecer aquí en Konoha —señaló Tenten, haciendo que prestara atención a sus amigos.

Agradeció mentalmente por la intervención de Tenten, necesitaba distraer su mente de la presencia de Kakashi y de su cercanía. _Simplemente ridículo_ , pensó.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Suna? —Temari se veía ofendida por lo que había dicho la experta en armas.

—No tiene nada de malo, Temari-san. Es sólo que…

—Los niños de Konoha deben crecer en Konoha —completó Shikamaru ayudando a Tenten.

—Además, cuando llegue el momento yo me convertiré el mentor de Sarada-chan, ttebayo —anunció el actual Hokage con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pobre Sarada-chan, la compadezco. Tener un mentor cabeza hueca como Naruto —insinuó Kiba.

—¡Repite eso! —exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—Como se pongan a pelear aquí les borro la memoria —amenazó Ino con tranquilidad. Kiba y Naruto palidecieron mientras los demás reían.

—¿De verdad quieres ser el mentor de Sarada-chan? —le preguntó a su amigo.

—¡Claro! La cuidaré con mi vida.

—Gracias Naruto —murmuró conmovida.

A Sakura le pareció como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y nunca se hubiera ido de la aldea. Sus amigos habían cambiado en apariencia, pero seguían siendo los mismos. Se sintió agradecida por tenerlos de nuevo cerca.

—Todos estamos felices por tu regreso, Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata mientras Naruto pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Estoy feliz por estar aquí y por todos ustedes y su felicidad —no pudo evitar sonar melancólica y antes de darse cuenta sintió la calidez de una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro y le daba un suave apretón.

La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata. Pudo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y la piel detrás de su cuello se crispaba ante el contacto.

—Kakashi —murmuró con un tono de voz que no le gustó porque sonaba casi necesitado, pero se sentía perdida. Las reacciones de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos la tomaron por sorpresa, era algo que no se esperaba y por lo tanto no estaba preparada.

—Esta es tu bienvenida, no pienses en él, sólo por hoy —la sonrisa que su ex sensei tenía en el rostro hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Fueron apenas dos segundos en los que el rostro de Sasuke había cruzado por su memoria, pero solamente había bastado un apretón de Kakashi para hacer que su cabeza se nublara.

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?_ , pensó para si misma. Fulminó con la mirada a Ino, todo era su culpa. Trató de convencerse de que simplemente estaba sugestionada por los comentarios sin sentido de su amiga, mañana todo quedaría olvidado y la vida seguiría igual.

Se pasó el resto de la noche evitando la mirada de Kakashi, pero buscando los momentos en los que él hablaba con los demás para observarlo. Se sentía como una adolescente, pero si la descubría siempre podía culpar al alcohol por su comportamiento. Sonrió al pensar en que si Tsunade-sama la pudiera escuchar, seguramente se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

A medida que la noche avanzaba sus amigos empezaron a embriagarse más de la cuenta. Naruto estaba cantando una melodía incoherente al tiempo que Hinata lo ayudaba a mantener en pie. Temari e Ino estaban sonrojadas molestando a Shikamaru hasta que Sai susurró algo al oído de Ino lo que hizo que ella se colgara de su cuello. Kiba estaba coqueteando con una de las meseras y parecía que iba para largo. Lee se ofreció a acompañar a una Tenten que no paraba de reír por ningún motivo en particular. Y luego estaba Kakashi que la observaba disimuladamente.

—Es mejor que lleve a Temari a casa antes de que la situación se vuelva problemática. Bienvenida a la aldea, Sakura —se despidió Shikamaru tomando la mano de su esposa antes de partir.

—También nos vamos. Naruto-kun necesita dormir, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer mañana. Adiós, Sakura-chan —Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia que casi manda a Naruto de cara contra el suelo.

—Gracias por venir —dijo al verlos partir.

El resto de sus amigos empezaron a salir rumbo a sus casas, unos en peores condiciones que otros, pero todos felices después de la velada.

—Si no te incomoda iré contigo Sakura-chan. De todas formas, voy por el mismo camino y tal vez si tú estás presente el gato negro no se cruce frente a mí y así no tengo que rodear la aldea.

—Eres imposible Kakashi-sensei —soltó mientras daba la vuelta rumbo a su casa.

—Lo digo en serio, Sakura-chan —sonrió cerrando los ojos, de esa manera en la que parecía un niño inocente.

Sakura luchó todo el camino por encontrar un tema de conversación, pero por más que pensaba nada salía de su boca. Había demasiada tensión entre ellos, lo cual la desconcertaba. ¿Desde cuándo ella se ponía nerviosa por ir caminando junto a Kakashi?

De vez en cuando se descubría a si misma mirándolo, rápidamente desviaba la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Su actitud era infantil y empezaba a enfadarse por no poder poner sus emociones bajo control.

Cuando llegaron a su casa el silencio pareció acrecentarse, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón y se preguntaba si Kakashi podía escuchar la forma inquieta en la que latía.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló con fuerza levantando las hojas que habían comenzado a caer y revolviendo su cabello.

Se quedó estática cuando en un parpadeo Kakashi apareció frente a ella, demasiado cera de ella, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

—Tienes… —dijo cerca de su oído, suplicó con todas por fuerzas deseando que no se hubiera dado cuenta que se había estremecido por su cercanía— tenías una hoja enredada —explicó mirándola a los ojos, todavía demasiado cerca.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un solo milímetro, los dos enganchados en la mirada del otro. Sakura intentando descifrar la forma en la que su ex sensei la miraba.

Desde que era una genin quiso conocer lo que Kakashi escondía detrás de la máscara, pero nunca ese deseo fue tan fuerte y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca sus dedos picaban por tirar de la máscara y descubrirlo. Casi podía adivinar los labios finos y apetecibles de su ex sensei. Sabía que pensar en los labios de Kakashi estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, mucho más el imaginar que serían apetecibles, pero no tenía cabeza para arrepentirse, ya lo haría mañana cuando volviera a ser una persona razonable.

Levantó su mano con la intención de retirar la máscara, pero la mano de Kakashi la detuvo a medio camino. Sus largos y delgados dedos se cerraron en su muñeca, el simple contacto la hizo temblar. Con cada minuto que pasaba toda la situación le parecía más y más surrealista, estaba segura de que Ino de alguna manera había iniciado todo esto al confesarle que Kakashi fue durante algún tiempo objeto de sus fantasías y de las de sus amigas.

—Es muy tarde ya y debes entrar a tu casa. Sarada-chan podría bajar en cualquier momento —la voz de Kakashi sonaba un tono más grave de lo normal.

Sin saber muy bien el motivo, se sintió decepcionada al darse cuenta de que ella era la única persona irracional ahí. Kakashi a pesar de todo no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento, mientras que ella ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir el chakra de Sarada una vez había despertado.

—Gracias por acompañarme, sensei —él aun sostenía su mano, el calor que desprendía la reconfortaba.

—Por supuesto, Sakura-chan —murmuró soltándola y sonriendo como siempre hacia. El viejo Kakashi estaba de vuelta.

Sintió alivio al ver a su ex sensei en la faceta que conocía, no sabía cómo lidiar con el Kakashi que había descubierto esa noche, pero a pesar del alivio, la decepción seguía ahí, como un parasito que se negaba a salir. Lo vio girar sobre si mismo y caminar alejándose de ella. Suspiró, por fin la noche llegaba a su fin. Su salud mental estaba intacta, a medias.

—Sakura, me gustaría comprobar lo mucho que has crecido estos años en Suna —el tono de su voz la dejó paralizada, era la cadencia que se filtraba en cada palabra lo que la puso nerviosa otra vez—. Mañana, al atardecer, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento tres. Un cascabel estará esperando por ti.

—De acuerdo, Kakashi —respondió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, como en automático. Lo vio sonreír antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y se recargó en ella cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar todas las sensaciones que bullían dentro de ella sin control. Nunca antes lo había llamado simplemente por su nombre frente a él. No podía creer lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado exactamente. Imposible, era sencillamente imposible de creer.

—Maldición Ino, todo esto es tu culpa —susurró bajito—. Kakashi… —cerró los ojos al pronunciar su nombre—. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, definitivamente la estoy perdiendo —fue lo último que se dijo a si misma antes de escuchar a Sarada llamándola desde su habitación.

* * *

 **Seh, Ino es la relacionista pública de Kakashi, Jashin-sama la bendiga por abrirle los ojos a Sakura xDDD. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten** **El siguiente capítulo me tiene muuuuy emocionada porque veremos a Sakura intentando quitarle el cascabel a Kakashi. No sé quién va a ganar, básicamente porque van a apostar y las dos apuestas me gustan y no sé por cual decidirme xD. Igual creo que Sakura sale ganando aunque pierda (ya verán por qué).**

 **Esta vez quiero recomendar "SMALL BUMP" de nekita namikaze, un KakaSaku super tierno en el que verán a Kakashi completamente enamorado de Sakura y del bebé que viene en camino *-***

 **Antes de pasar a la sección de reviews quiero informarles que las actualizaciones tal vez bajaran en frecuencia, no mucho, quizá una cada tres semanas o una por mes. No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido. He venido actualizando cada dos semanas porque realmente quiero avanzar rápido con este fic, pero la respuesta que el NaruHina que publiqué ha tenido, me hace sentirme muy comprometida con ese fic también. Al principio era algo que empecé a escribir para mí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, así que necesito sentarme a pensar más en el avance de esa historia y como voy a llevar las cosas ahí. En fin, aún tengo que pensarlo, pero quería avisarles porque sé que mis fantasmitas vienen los sábados a ver si hay actualización y pues quizá tarden un poco más en llegar.**

 **Wineny:** Cuando vi el número final de palabras de este capitulo pensé en ti xD. Ya estamos en pleno coqueteo entre Sakura y Kakashi y muero por ponerme con el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos en el que viene

 **Guest:** Aww gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el review.

 **Violetsigma:** Que gusto volver a leerte por aquí. Se acabaron los rodeos, el KakaSaku llegó y se queda hasta el final *-*

 **Jessica Ivonne:** ¡Bienvenida! Que linda por quedarte a leer hasta tan tarde. Aww gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo con las personalidades de los personajes, no me gusta mucho lo OoC porque siento que es sólo ponerle el nombre del personaje que me gusta a un personaje totalmente nuevo y no es lo mismo. Ojalá te guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer y por el review.

 **Alpha:** Kiba *-* se me hace tan sexy él xD. Y me gusta porque creo que él es uno de los que no ha perdonado del todo a Sasuke, no lo hizo en la guerra y ahora tampoco, no del todo. Quiero que algún día Sarada le diga a Sasuke lo genial que es el Hokage, así como fangirleando y Sasuke como "qué hice para merecer esto" pero luego se acuerda lo que hizo y no puede renegar jajaja. La fiesta xD, todo miradas y flitreo sutil. Tú sabes lo de la apuesta que viene en el próximo así que entiendes por qué estoy como asdjashdkjah lol. Pfff tengo que ver cuando me pongo a escribir eso T_T

 **cabeza de pia:** Aquí está el capítulo. Ya he avisado que tal vez las actualizaciones bajen en frecuencia.

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que nos leamos pronto, todo depende de ustedes y de mí. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
